Christmas Wooing Morgan Style
by jenny crum
Summary: Here is a little Christmas story co-written from me and Karen LaManna, we hope that you all enjoy this Morcia goodness
1. Chapter 1

I want to thank Karen LaManna for her help co-writing this story and we hope that you enjoy our 2019 Christmas Morcia story

Christmas Wooing Morgan Style-Ch 1

Derek watched as his beautiful best friend made her way by his door, he said, "hey baby girl looking good", she turned around and said, "why thank you angel fish and might I say that you look delicious too"?, he laughed and shook his head and said, "thank you malady". Penelope said, "so what's up sug"?, he said, "nothing, just got finished with my paperwork so and looked up to see a vision of beauty walking by my door", Penelope said, "awwww you're just saying that cause you know it's true".

He grinned and said, "that it is gorgeous" as he kissed her cheek, they turned to the end of the hall as JJ said, "sorry guys but we've got a case and from the looks of it it's going to be a bad one". Penelope said, "I'll grab my things and meet you all in the round table room". Derek looked over his shoulder and watched as the woman that stole his heart headed back to her lair to grab her things.

JJ said, "so when are you going to tell her"?, Derek said, "huh, tell who what JJ"?, JJ said, "don't pull that crap with me Derek Morgan I know that you are head over heels in love with my best friend". He said, "I don't know what you're talking about" as they walked through the bull pen and headed up the stairs that led to the round table room.

As they stepped into the room JJ pulled him aside and said, "are you trying to tell me that you don't love her, aren't in love with her and haven't been for years"?, Derek looked down at the floor and then slowly up at her and said, "of course I do, what's not to love she's beautiful on the inside and out, she's kind, loving, sexy as he" and before he could finish his sentence Penelope said, "sorry guys" as she walked into the room.

Hotch said, "not a problem Garcia" as she walked over to the table and stood at the screens beside Hotch who started the briefing by saying, "we've been asked to come to Austin Texas because we have an unsub taking men, he's taken 6 in the past 6 days and so far other than drag marks on the scenes we have very little to go on" as the pictures of the crime scenes filled the screen.

Penelope flashed up pictures of the men that were missing and said, "they were all taken from their cars, the police officers think that the men were ambushed as they got either in or out of their cars". Emily said, "no prints or anything at the scenes"?, Penelope shook her head and said, "nope so either the man was good or" and Derek and Reid said in unison, "they are wearing gloves" and Penelope said, "correct".

Hotch said, "grab your bags and we'll head out, wheels up in 40", Hotch looked at Penelope and said, "I need everything you can find on these 6 men Garcia, see if they have anything or anyone in common". Penelope said, "on it bossman" as she grabbed her things and headed toward the door with her best friend right behind her.

Derek said, "catch ya later angel", she looked at him and said, "please be careful hotstuff", he caressed her cheek and said, "always sweetness, always", she put her hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm serious Derek, please be safe". He put his hand on top of hers and said, "I will baby girl I promise", he then winked at her and said, "I look forward to seeing you on our screens on the jet".

She giggled and said, "see ya soon then my vision", he blew out a deep breath and watched her walk away and said, "that you will baby girl, that you surely will" and as she disappeared out of sight he heard JJ clear her throat and say, "oh yeah you've got it bad". Derek said, "alright alright I love her, I'm in love with her, are you happy now"?, JJ said, "no but I will be when you tell her".

Derek said, "don't worry Jayje I'm going to tell her and soon", JJ said, "any hints on what you're going to do"?, he said, "nope but just know one thing, it will be taken care of and by Christmas Day Penelope will know how much she means to me". JJ smiled at Derek and said, "sounds good, sounds good" as she looped her arm through his and headed onto the elevator to join the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas Wooing Morgan Style-Ch 2

About an hour later Penelope was looking up any information on their victims when she heard a knock at the door, she said, "enter mere mortal", the door opened and Anderson laughed and said, "Garcia you have a package". She turned around and said, "oh thank you Anderson" as he stepped closer and handed her the box and said, "you're very welcome".

Penelope looked at the box and it had no return address on it, she looked up at Anderson and said, "who is this from"?, he shrugged and said, "it was delivered a few minutes ago via courier". She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "okay, thanks again Anderson" as she sat looking down at the box, he said, "no problems, have a good day" as he stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind him.

She sat there looking at the box and then said, "hmmmm, now what is it and who sent it"? as she started ripping the paper off of the box, she pulled a pair of scissors out of her drawer and ripped the tape off of the top of the box. She opened the box and said, "ohhhhh me likey, me likey" as she pulled out a crazy pen covered with glitter and in the shape of a curvy straw.

Penelope said, "ohhh their is a not inside, she pulled it out and read, "ON THE FIRST DAY OF CHRISTMAS MY TRUE LOVE GAVE TO ME ONE CRAZY PEN, LOVE YOUR ADMIRER". She said, "my admirer, my admirer now who can this be"? and she was pulled from her thoughts as her computers started beeping, she said, "oh wow" as she looked up and down the screen at all of the information as it filled her screen.

She hit the button and was connected with the jet, she said, "alright my crime fighters I have found out a couple of things", Emily said, "what did you find PG"?, Penelope said, "I have found a connection between our men". Reid said, "what connection was that Garcia"?, Penelope said, "well the first 3 victims were all members of the same support group, they all three lost their wives in horrible car accidents".

The team listened as she said, " and the other 3 were all members of the same gym, they all joined within 2 days of each other and they were all members of the same fraternity in college", Hotch said, "what about their financials"?, she said, "nothing inky yet bossman but I am making the super information highway my personal slave sir until I can find out more", JJ said, "what about any kind of criminal records"?, she said, "nope, nada, all of our victims have clear records".

Reid said, "what about juvenile records"?, she said, "I'll check that out and hit ya right back"?, as her picture faded from the screen JJ leaned in and said, "what's on your mind Morgan"?, he said, "nothing, nothing". She said, "yeah I don't by that for a minute", he laughed and said, "you'll see soon enough JJ, you'll see soon enough" and then their attention then went back to the crime scene pictures as the plan debrief continued.

A few minutes later Penelopes face appeared on their computer screens again and she said, "nothing on their juvenile records but I was doing more trolling and found out that our first victim Tony Acosta, our third victim Timmothy Timmons and our last victim Victor Diamond were all questioned about the same case back when they went to college".

Hotch said, "what case was that Garcia"?, she said, "a gang rape sir, it appears that a 16 year old girl Cheryl Campbell attended a Halloween costume party with her older sister 19 year old Alisha Campbell at her sorority and was separated from her sister and was gang raped by several men", JJ said, "were our three victims picked out as the assailants"?, Penelope said, "they were and their was enough drugs in her system at the time of the examination that raised the red flags".

Derek said, "can you see what you can find out about Cheryl and her family now Garcia and see if their are anything since the incident"?, she nodded her head and said, "on it angel fish" and then her picture disappeared again from their screens. Dave said, "maybe somebody that knew they were guilty got revenge on the three men".

Hotch said, "if that is so that wouldn't explain the other three victims", Emily said, "maybe the unsub thought that they knew more than they were saying or that they were covering for their friends". Everybody nodded their heads in agreement and then Derek grinned as Penelopes face once again appeared on the screens in front of them.

She said, "according to hospital records Cheryl gave birth to a little boy named Zachary 9 months later", JJ said, "that poor girl, not only was she raped but pregnant by her rapists and considering it was a gang rape any of the men could have been the father". Dave said, "that was definitely the stressor that got this started but why wait all of this time to get revenge, why wait this long"?, Derek said, "baby girl can you look and see if anybody else was close to our victims that went to school with them, especially people that weren't in the fraternity with our victims"?, she said, "alright wait just one second" as her fingers flew across the screen.

Penelope looked up and said, "Yahtzee I have 3 names, a Victor Styles, Charles Slone and Albert Yates" and she let her fingers work and then she looked up and said, "and all three men are still currently in town and Victor works with the three victims that were questioned about the gang rape", Hotch said, "sounds to me like Victor Styles could be involved, Garcia can you get me an address on him"?, she pulled it up and said, "it's sent to your phones bossman".

Hotch said, "when we land I want Derek and Reid to go to that address, JJ I want you and Emily to go to the last abduction sight and see if you can find something that the others missed, Dave I want you to go to the MEs office and I'll head to the police station and see what they've found out", he then looked at Penelope and said, "Garcia can you check Victor, Charles and Alberts financials and see if they were getting any large deposits to their accounts"?, she nodded her head and started looking up that information.

When her computers pinged she said, "Victor gets a monthly deposit of 50,000 dollars sir and it's on the first of every month", Reid said, "maybe that's hush money, maybe Victor knew that his friends were guilty of raping Cheryl and they were able to buy him off". Penelope said, "be safe my heroes and come home safe to me", Derek said, "always momma, always" as her picture disappeared one final time from their screens.


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas Wooing Morgan Style-Ch 3

After several hours of no clues at all Hotch told Penelope to head home and get some rest and that he would talk to her the next morning, she was exhausted so she grabbed her things and headed home. She went home and grabbed a glass of wine and decided to take a long hot bubble bath and see if she could figure out who sent her the crazy pen.

She figured that Derek would call her when he made his way to his room for the night and sure enough while she was soaking in her tub her cell rang, she smiled as she heard Dereks ringtone sound. She hit speaker and said, "well hello my vision", he laughed and said, "hello baby girl and how are you"?, she said, "I'm okay, just tired and thinking handsome".

He said, "thinking, thinking about the case"?, she said, "yeah that to", he said, "what else is bothering you angel"?, she said, "I got a package today", he said, "a package, what kind of package"?, she said, "I got a box with no return address on it". He said, "what was in the box"?, she said, "a crazy pen, it's beautiful but I have no idea who it's from".

Derek said, "was their a card"? she said, "their was", he said, "what did it say"?, she said, "it said on the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me one crazy pen love your admirer". He said, "sounds like you've definitely got an admirer", she said, "but enough about me what are you doing my chocolate drop"?, he said, "woman you are crazy", she said, "only about you my Adonis, only about you".

The next morning Penelope was sitting at her desk working on a search for B team when she heard another knock at her door, she said, "enter", the door opened and Anderson said, "I've got another package for you Penelope". She turned around and said, "another one"?, he said, "yep" as he handed over the bigger box to her.

She examined the box and said, "no return address", Anderson said, "this one came by courier too", Penelope said, "thank you", he said, "sure thing, have a good day", she said, "yeah you to Anderson". She then put the box down in front of her on her desk and opened it and as she did she gasped in surprise as she saw 2 pair of stilettos one black and one red and both size 8.

She smiled and said, "ohhhh these are gorgeous and whoever they are from knows me and knows my size so that takes the group of people down to just a few people". As she looked down at the box she saw a little card, she picked it up and read, "ON THE SECOND DAY OF CHRISTMAS MY TRUE LOVE GAVE TO ME TWO PAIRS OF STILLETTOS FOR YOUR SEXY FEET THAT DEFINITELY DESERVE TO BE RUBBED, LOVE, YOUR ADMIRER".

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "ohhhhh this is getting more and more interesting and puzzling but I will figure out who you are", as she looked down at the gorgeous shoes. Her attention was then pulled to her computers as the information she needed for B team started appearing in front of her.

After she gave the team leader the information he needed she dialed JJ's number and after a few rings she heard, "what's up Garcie"? Penelope said, "do you have a minute to talk"?, JJ said, "yeah sure" and got up and walked away from the others. Derek looked up from the crime scene pictures and weakly smiled knowing what was going on, Penelope was calling to tell JJ about her second package.

JJ said, "wow Garcie, a pen yesterday and today two pair of gorgeous shoes", Penelope said, "they are my size and are absolutely gorgeous Jayje so if they know my shoe size that takes the list of possible admirers down quite a bit". JJ said, "I think it's romantic, you have an admirer and at Christmas no doubt, I wonder what you'll get tomorrow"?, Penelope grinned and said, "good question Jayje, good question".

She looked away from her shoes and said, "so how's the case going, anything new"?, JJ said, "sadly no and it's getting very frustrating", Penelope said, "I know it does honey, I know it does". JJ said, "we've thought and thought and everything is coming up leaving us empty handed", Penelope said, "what about if you looked at if from Cheryls point of view".

JJ said, "what do you mean"?, Penelope said, "what if the unsub is trying to protect her and her son, what if" and JJ said, "what if he was in love with her and wanted to be with her but when he failed at that he wanted to do everything in his power now to do it". She smiled and said, "Garcie you're amazing", Penelope said, "awwww you're only saying that cause it's true" and JJ said, "I'll go tell the rest of the team, you may have just solved our case" and the call ended.

Penelope smiled sitting there knowing that she helped her team with their very difficult case, she then glanced down at the shoes in her hand and said, "and now for you gorgeous, I can't wait to wear you out on the town". She then sighed wondering just who indeed was her admirer and she was anxious to see what if anything she would get next.


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas Wooing Morgan Style-Ch 4

A few hours later the team was wheels up and an exhausted Penelope was given orders from Hotch to go home and get some sleep, she protested but finally gave in and packed up her things and headed home. After stepping through her front door she turned around and locked the door and set her alarm before toeing off her shoes and wiggling her tired and aching toes.

She walked over to her fridge and grabbed the bottle of wine and poured herself a glass and then put the bottle back and sighed and said, "what you need my little oracle is a nice soak in a tub of bubbles" as she made her way toward her bathroom. Penelope placed her wine glass on the counter and then turned on the water and then poured some of her favorite bubble bath into the tub before undressing and stepping into the tub.

As the bubbles gathered around her she sighed and reached over and picked up her wine and took a sip, she said, "now this feels gooddddddd" as she closed her eyes and laid her head back against the tub as her trouble and aches melted away. She was pulled out of her bliss when her cell started blaring Dereks ring tone, she put her cell on speaker and said, "hiya hotstuff, how is my favorite hunk of chocolate tonight"?, he laughed and said, "woman you are crazy you know that right"?, she said, "ahhhh very true sugar, very true".

Derek said, "I'm good sweetness, just got home and let Clooney outside into the back yard and wanted to call and check on my favorite girl", Penelope said, "I'm good, tired but good and right now I'm soaking in a tub of bubbles". Derek said, "is that an invitation to join you"?. she laughed and said, "you wouldn't be able to handle a hot blooded oracle like myself handsome".

He said, "oh really"?, she sighed and said, "yep this all oracle would wear you out", Derek bit down on his bottom lip as his thoughts wondered to that proposition, she said, "sooooooo was everybody okay"?, Derek said, "yeah baby yeah we're all good and since we have a few days off I was wondering if you wanted to do something, maybeeeeeee tomorrow"?, "tomorrowwwww and just what would you have in mind"?. Derek said, "how about a day filled with movies and vegging out"?, Penelope said, "now that sounds like a good idea hotstuff, count me in".

Penelope said, "why don't you and Clooney come to my place for the day and be sure to bring your go bag okay handsome"?, he said, "sounds good sweetness, sounds real good so we'll see you tomorrow afternoon, that sound good"?. she said, "like music to my ears sugar". Derek laughed and said, "good, see you tomorrow goddess", Penelope said, "good night my vision, sleep tight, sweet dreams".

Derek said, "same to you gorgeous, same to you", after the call ended Derek sighed and opened the door and said, "come on boy" and he stepped aside as his excited dog ran into the house and over to the couch. Derek grabbed himself a beer out of the fridge and joined his pup on the couch, he took a sip of his beer and looked down at Clooney and said, "okay boy so tomorrow we're going to spend the day with your mommy so you know what that means right"? and Clooney looked up at him and barked and wagged his tail.

Derek laid his head back and grinned and said, "time for the next step and hopefully by Christmas Day baby girl will be my girl", he sat there with Clooney for a few minutes before heading in and grabbing a quick shower before turning in for the night. As Derek drifted off to sleep his thoughts fell to his baby girl and how much he loved her, it had always been her and it always would be.

The next morning Penelope smiled as she started straightening up around her apartment, she wanted everything to be perfect for her evening with Derek and Clooney and as she put more beer into the fridge for her guest her thoughts went to the gifts she'd gotten the two previous days. She tapped her finger to her chin and said, "okay so they know my shoe size and that I love crazy pens soooooo that narrows my list down considerably".

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door, she grinned and headed to the door and opened it thinking that it would be Derek but she was surprised to see a delivery boy standing there. She said, "can I help you"?, the young man said, "yes I'm looking for a Penelope Garcia", Penelope said, "that's me, what can I do for you"? he said, "sign here please, I have a delivery for you".

She sighed her name on the dotted line and said, "delivery, what delivery"?, the boy nodded and two other men walked over toward them and the first delivery man said, "this delivery mam" as he pointed to the 3 beautiful poinsettia plants. Penelope said, "ohhhh these are beautiful, who are they from"?. the young boy handed her a card and said, "maybe this will be of help".

Penelope smiled and said, "thank you", the boys smiled and said, "you're welcome" and turned and walked away, she picked up the poinsettias one at a time and carried them inside she grinned and said ,"these are so beautiful". She jumped when Derek said, "wow nice flowers, who sent them"?, Penelope said, "it's another gift from my secret admirer".

Derek said, "another gift, how many have you gotten"?, she said, "this makes 3, I have gotten a beautiful crazy pen and yesterday I got 2 pair of sexy sexy stilletos and now today these flowers". Derek carried the snacks over and put them on the counter and said, "want me to see if I can find out who it is, this is starting to sound creepy baby", Penelope handed him the card and he sighed as he started reading it.

The card in his hand said, "ON THE THIRD DAY OF CHRISTMAS MY TRUE LOVE GAVE TO ME 3 POINSETTIA PLANTS THAT PALE IN COMPARISON TO YOUR BEAUTY, LOVE YOUR SECRET ADMIRER", Derek stood smiling as he watched the smile on Penelopes face. He walked over and put the card by the plants and said, "alright goddess let's get this day started", she nodded her head and said, "sounds good angel fish, sounds realllllll good" as she walked over and grabbed them some beers and walked over to join her hotstuff on the couch for their day of fun could start.

As she stood looking down at the plants she smiled and said, "mom whoever he is he knows that I love poinsettias but I can't help but wonder if he knows why". She ran her finger over the card and said, "I love them because they are your favorite flowers and I remember how you would light up when dad would get them for you".

Penelope sat down and Clooney barked and wagged his tail and she patted the couch and said, "come on boy, come on" and the dog jumped up and Derek said, "how does it feel to know that you have us both wrapped around your finger"?. she giggled and said, "uber good handsome uber good" as their attention then turned to the first movie.


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas Wooing Morgan Style-Ch 5

The rest of the evening was spent watching movies, laughing and talking, around midnight Derek grinned as he watched her stand up and head toward her bedroom. He said, "I'll grab my pillows and blanket out of the closet and get settled here on the couch".

Penelope said, "nonsense you can sleep in here with me and before you object this is a hugeeee bed so come on hotstuff" as she wiggled her finger for him to follow her. He sighed and said, "sounds good sweetness" as he locked the door and turned the lights off and followed her through the beaded curtain that led to her bedroom.

While she was in the bathroom getting changed he toed off his shoes and socks and pulled his shirt and pants off and laid them on the chair beside the bed. He blew out a deep breath and said, "you can do this, you can do this" as he pulled the covers back and climbed onto the bed.

Penelope walked out in a pair of sweats and one of Dereks old t-shirts, he laughed and said, "I wonder where that was", she pulled her glasses off and said, "yeah about the shirt". Derek said, "it's okay goddess, it looks a lot better on you than it ever did on me".

She grinned and said, "awww thanks chocolate drop" as she pulled her covers back and climbed in beside Derek and pulled the covers back up on herself. Derek yawned and said, "good night gorgeous", she smiled at him and said, "good night handsome, sleep tight, sweet dreams", he said, "you too baby, you too" as he closed his eyes.

The next morning Penelope opened her eyes and smiled as she looked at her sexy best friend who was laying with one of his arms wrapped around her. She bit down on her bottom lip and sighed and thought, "now this was something that I could get use to".

It was only a matter of a few minutes before his eyes opened and he said, "good morning baby girl", she said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff". He kissed her temple and said, "you already have" as they laid there looking at each other.

Derek said, "how about we get dressed and head out for breakfast"?, she said, "ohhhh how about pancakes at the diner up the road"?, Derek said, "woman you are reading my mind" as he threw the covers back and stood up to grab his pants.

She whistled and said, "looking good my vision, looking reallllllll good", he laughed and said, "woman get up and get dressed before I spank that sexy butt of yours". Penelope said, "promises promises Derek, promises promises" as she got up out of bed and walked over to her closet to grab clothes for the day.

When she walked out into the living room a few minutes later Derek handed her a cup of coffee and said, "I don't know about you but I soooooo need this"?, she took a sip and said, "me to, me to. He looked at Penelope and said, "how about after breakfast we head to the park with Clooney"?, she rubbed the dogs head and said, "what do you think boy, you wanna go to the park"?, Clooney wagged his tail and barked.

Derek said, "sounds like he's up for it sweetness", she said, "alright then after breakfast we'll go to the park so our boy can run and play". She grabbed her jacket and was putting it on when their was a knock at her door, she looked at Derek and said, "now who could that be"?, Derek said, "maybe it's one of the team" as he watched her open the door.

Standing there was a delivery boy who said, "yes mam I'm looking for a Penelope Garcia", she said, "that's me, what can I do for you"?, he held out his clipboard and said, "I have a delivery for you and I need you to sign here please", she nodded her head and said, "sure thing" as she signed her name and then said, "thank you" as the young boy handed her package to her.

Derek said, "who's it from"?, she looked and said, "no return address" as she shut the door and started ripping the paper open on the box. She removed the lid and saw 4 pairs of fishnet stockings, she said, "ohhhh I like them, no I love them" as she held them up to show Derek.

He said, "baby I" and she pulled the card out of the box and said, "ON THE FOURTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS MY TRUE LOVE GAVE TO ME 4 PAIRS OF FISHNET STOCKINGS TO COVER THE SEXY LEGS THAT I LONG TO HAVE WRAPPED AROUND ME".

Derek grabbed the card and said, "baby I don't like the sound of that, please let me look into this", she said, "hotstuff he's harmless". Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "I don't know baby, first shoes and now fishnet stockings and he longs to have your legs wrapped around him, I mean this gives me the creeps".

She put her hand on his chest and said, "now now handsome it's just a secret admirer and I'm sure he's harmless", Derek put his hand on top of hers and said, "well he better be because if I get my hands on this freak he'll" and Penelope said, "it's okay stud now take your goddess and feed her pancakes", Derek grinned and said, "this way malady" as he opened the door and watched her step out into the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas Wooing Morgan Style-Ch 6

The next morning was Sunday so Penelope was home folding her laundry when her cell rang, she grinned ?said, "hiya hotstuff"?, he said, "hi yourself beautiful". She said, "whatcha doin today"?, he said, "just sitting around watching a game, what about you"?, she said, "folding laundry for the week".

Derek said, "that doesn't sound like much fun goddess", she said, "it's not but it has to be done my love because this oracle has to have clean unmentionables to wear". He said, "unmentionables huh"?, she said, "well of course because looking this good takes time and I have to have unmentionables to help momma look good".

He laughed and said, "momma you could have on a garbage bag and you would look sexy", Penelope said, "be still my beating heart", he grinned and said, "I only speak the truth baby girl". Penelope said, "so what's my boy doing"?, Derek said, "laying here beside me on the couch with his head in my lap".

Penelope said, "lucky dog", Derek said, "hey my lap is always available for ya goddess"?, she said, "you are such a tease Derek Morgan", he sighed and got ready to say something when he heard somebody knocking on her door, he said, "are you expecting anybody today"? she said, "nope" as she strolled to the front door.

She opened it and saw the same boy from yesterday and he said, "mam I have a delivery for you", he held out his clipboard and said, "please sign here". She sighed her name and took the package and said, "thank you", he said, "have a good day mam" and turned and walked away.

Derek said, "let me guess, you got another gift didn't you"?, she said, "yep" as she started unwrapping the present that was sitting in front of her on her kitchen table. She removed the lid and said, "ohhhh they are gorgeous", Derek said, "what is it baby"?, she said, "5 beautiful golden bracelets handsome".

She picked up the card and said, "ON THE FIFTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS MY TRUE LOVE GAVE TO ME 5 GOLDEN BRACELETS TO BRIGHTEN UP THE DAY OF ONE THAT SOMETIMES SEES THE WORST OF THE WORST, LOVE YOUR SECRET ADMIRER".

Derek said, "baby I think" and Penelope said, "handsome he's harmless", Derek said, "alright, alright" and he smiled as he listened to her go on about the other gifts she'd gotten over the past week. After a few minutes she sighed and headed back to her bedroom.

Penelope said, "so handsome you got plans with one of your honeys tonight"?, he said, "nope I'm going to sit here and watch games and eat pizza all day". Penelope said, "well you have fun and I'm going to finish folding my laundry and maybe soak in a tub of bubbles".

Derek said, "is that an invite angel"?, she laughed and said, "sugar you couldn't handle this oracle", Derek said, "ohhhhh I believe I could hold my own". Penelope said, "maybe one day my vision", he laughed and said, "have a good day baby girl and I'll see you at work tomorrow", she said, "night hotstuff" and after the call ended he grinned and looked down at Clooney and said, "so far so good boy" as he rubbed the dog on the head and then turned his attention back to the ballgame.

Penelope tapped her finger to her chin and said, "this isn't Kevin this is to beautiful and personal to be from him but it is the kind of thing that Sam or for that matter Tony would send". She picked up one of the bracelets and said, "you are so beautiful and I think I am going to wear you to work tomorrow, something so beautiful should be worn and shown off" as she put her bracelet back into the box and continued folding her laundry and getting ready for her bubble bath.


	7. Chapter 7

Christmas Wooing Morgan Style-Ch 7

The next morning Penelope walked off of the elevator and headed up the hall that led to her office, she stopped in front of her door and sighed as she turned the knob and pushed the door open and stepped inside.

As she walked over and laid her things down on her desk she noticed another package on her desk, she picked it up and smiled. She opened the box and said, "ohhhhh they are beautiful" and she jumped as she heard Derek say, "morning goddess".

She said, "hi sug, how are you"?, he walked closer and handed her a cup of coffee and said, "good and might I say that you are looking mighty beautiful this morning". Penelope said, "thank you hotstuff" as she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Derek said, "what's in the box"?, she said, "I'm guessing the next gift from my admirer", Derek shook his head and said, "what did you get this morning"?, she said, "beautiful Christmas tree ornaments handsome" as she tilted the box to show him.

He said, "wow those are beautiful, they look like antiques", she said, "they are, they are extremely old and I can't wait to hang them on my tree". She held the ornaments up one at a time and Derek couldn't help but smile seeing how much she liked her gift, he opened his mouth to speak and that's when Penelpoes cell started ringing.

She said, "Garcia", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "yeah sure, yeah okay I'll see you then Sam" and ended the call. Derek said, "Sam as in your ex Sam"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "yeah he's wanting to meet me for lunch today".

Derek said, "and you said yes"?, she said, "yeah, our relationship might not have worked out but we're still friends hotstuff", he kissed her forehead and said, "catch ya later baby girl". She nodded her head and said, "later my vision" as she watched him walk out of her office and shut the door behind him.

She picked up the card and smiled as she read, "ON THE SIXTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS MY TRUE LOVE GAVE TO ME SOME BEAUTIFUL ORNAMENTS FOR A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN THAT I WOULD LOVE TO SPEND CHRISTMAS WITH. LOVE YOUR SECRET ADMIRER". She tapped the card to her chin and said, "maybe going out to lunch with Sam will give me the information I need to determine if he is my admirer or if I'm barking up the wrong tree".

It wasn't long before the team was called to the round table room for a case and about half an hour later they were grabbing their go bags and heading toward the elevator. Derek smiled at Penelope and said, "be careful goddess", she winked at him and said, "always my love and I want you to be safe and come back to me".

Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I will angel girl, love you goddess", she said, "love you to handsome" and she stood in front of the elevator doors smiling as she watched her team of crimefighters heading out for another case.

She headed back to her lair and started working on background checks on the victims to see if they had anything or anyone in common. Halfway through her searches she heard a knock on her door, she said, "enter mere mortal", the door opened and Kevin said, "morning Penelope".

She said, "morning Kevin, what can I do for you"? he walked closer and said, "oh what beautiful ornaments, who got them for you"?, she said, "I'm not sure, anyway, what can I do for you"?, he stood watching as she let her fingers fly across her keyboard and he said, "Penny we need to talk".

Penelope stopped typing and turned around to look at him and said, "talk, talk about what"?, he took her hands in his and said, "talk about what exactly Kevin, the fact that we broke up months ago, or maybe the fact that I walked into your apartment and caught you in bed with another woman".

Kevin said, "I love you Penelope and I want another shot", she shook her head and said, "Kevin I can't and I don't want to, I'm sorry but". Kevin said ,"please Penny, listen how about we go out to dinner tonight as friends, just as friends and maybe we can talk more"?, she said, "first don't call me Penny, you know that I hate that and secondly my team is away on a case Kevin, they just left so it's hard to tell what time I will get out of here tonight, if I even do".

He said, "how about I go get us dinner and bring it here, after all you have to eat right"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "alright Kevin, one dinner but that's it". Kevin stood up and said, "thanks plum sauce, you won't regret it" and she watched as he turned around and walked out of her office.

She turned back around to her computer and said, "I already do" and then continued working on the much needed information her team would need about their current case.


	8. Chapter 8

Christmas Wooing Morgan Style-Ch 8

Lunch time found Penelope walking into the diner at the end of the street to meet Sam, he smiled as he saw her walk through the door. She nodded her head and walked over to him, he stood up and kissed her cheek and said, "you look beautiful Penelope".

She said, "thank you Sam" as she sat down at the table, he grinned and said, "so is the BAU keeping you busy"?, she said, "definitely, as a matter of fact my team left this morning on a case in Utah", he said, "is it another bad one"? she nodded her head and said, "a very bad one".

He took her by the hand and said, "oh this is gorgeous" as he ran his thumb over her bracelet, he said, "is this new, I don't remember this one"?, she said, "as a matter of fact it is new, I just got it yesterday", he said, "it's beautiful, it really brightens up the room".

Penelope bit down on her lip thinking, "is Sam my admirer"?, she was pulled from her thoughts as Sam said, "shall we order"?, she said, "yeah sure" as they both picked up their menus and decided on what they wanted to eat.

About 45 minutes later Penelope grinned and said, "thanks for lunch Sam", he said, "any time Penelope" as she started to stand up. He put his hand on hers and said, "Penelope would you like to go out with me sometime"?, she said, "Sam I" and he said, "I care a lot about you Penelope and I miss you, I miss us, our connection".

She said, "I miss you to Sam but right now I" and he kissed her cheek and said, "just think about it okay, just think about how great we were and are together". She smiled and said, "I'll think about it" and then she stood up and made her way toward the diner door and stepped out into the street.

Over the next few hours she had talked to Derek and Reid several times about the case and every lead they were getting ended with no results. She was sitting at her desk looking up more information when she heard a knock at the door.

She looked up and said, "enter", the door opened to reveal Kevin with a bag of her favorite Chinese food in his hands. He walked over and said, "ready for dinner plum sauce"? she looked up and said, "dinner sounds good" and pushed herself away from her computer.

Kevin smiled and said, "good, good" as he started putting the food out on the small table in the corner of her office. She sat down and Kevin said, "so how have you been Penny"?, she rolled her eyes and said, "Kevin didn't you hear me earlier when I said that I don't like to be called Penny but otherwise I'm good, how about you Kevin"?, he said, "good, missing you but good".

Penelope said, "listen Kevin", he said, "I love you Pen I mean Penelope and I want us back, I want us back like we were before, you can't tell me that you don't miss me, miss us"?, she said, "Kevin I can't do this right now, I agreed to dinner with you and that's all I promised", he nodded his head and said, "alright, I'll take that for now" as they started eating their food.

A few minutes later he looked at her and said, "so do you have any Christmas plans"? she shook her head and said, "on Christmas day I'm heading over to Rossis for dinner with him, Fran, Derek and the girls but other than that I'll probably just do my regular routine".

Kevin said, "yeah we're having our family Christmas again this year at my parents cabin and you are welcome to come with me if you want to". She shook her head and said, "thanks Kev but I don't think so, I think I'll just stay here in town", he nodded his head and sighed as they finished their dinner.

As he was cleaning up he noticed her pen and smiled and said, "is that new"?, she said, "oh this, yeah" as she held up her pen. He said, "it's unique like it's owner". Penelope smiled and said, "thanks Kevin", he said, "any time and thanks for agreeing to dinner tonight".

She said, "you're welcome" and she smiled as she saw him turn and head toward her door and after he walked out and shut the door behind him she said, "I'm no closer to learning who my admirer is than I was earlier today" her attention then turned back to her computers as they beeped with the information the team needed for their case.


	9. Chapter 9

Christmas Wooing Morgan Style-Ch 9

The next morning found a very tired Penelope walking back through her office doors with a large coffee in her hands as she walked toward her desk. She put her stuff down and started to sit down when she heard a knock at her office door.

She said, "come in", the door opened to reveal Anderson with a package in his hands, he said, "this just came for you Penelope" as he handed the package to her. She smiled and said, "thanks Anderson", he said, "any time" and turned around and headed back out of her office making sure to shut the door behind himself.

Penelope said, "hmmmm, I wonder what this is" as she started ripping the wrapping paper off, she bit down on her bottom lip as she took the lid off of the box to reveal not one not two but seven tubes of lipstick, she said, "wow whoever this is really knows what I like" as she started opening each tube of lipstick.

She reached down and picked up the card and felt her heart racing as she read, "ON THE SEVENTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS MY TRUE LOVE GAVE TO ME SOMETHING TO COVER THOSE SEXY LIPS THAT I CAN'T WAIT TO KISS, LOVE YOUR SECRET ADMIRER". She put her hand over her heart and said, "the sexy lips he can't wait to kiss" as pictures of Sam, Kevin and Tony filled her mind.

Penelope was pulled back to reality by the sound of her cell phone ringing, she hit speakerphone and said, "morning hotstuff". He said, "you sound chipper this morning goddess", she said, "I just opened another gift from my admirer".

Derek said, "what did you get today"?, she said, "7 tubes of lipstick", Derek said, "niceeeee", she said, "and the card said, "something to cover those sexy lips that I can't wait to kiss". Derek said, "baby are you sure you don't want me to check this out for you"?, she said, "positive handsome but thanks for being so protective".

Derek said, "I love you goddess, of course I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep you safe", she said, "awwwww and you are now and forever my noir hero sugar". He said, "we had a breakthrough this morning baby girl and we need you to see what you can find out anything about a Leonard Shultz".

She said, "let me see what I can find and I'll hit you back with the information", he said, "later baby girl", she said, "later sugar" and ended the call. She called him back a few minutes later and heard, "you're on speaker baby".

Penelope said, "this Leonard was a bad bad boy", Reid said, "how bad"?, Penelope said, "well he was caught on several occasions stalking women and he has 3 arrests for attempted sexual assault on said women".

Hotch said, "great work Garcia, can we get an" and she said, "address is being sent to your phones, be safe my heroes". Derek said, "always baby girl" and she grinned as the call ended, she then looked down at the lipsticks in the box and said, "now who sent you" as thoughts of Kevin, Sam and Tony entered her mind.

She hadn't talked to Tony in almost 6 months so it was looking less and less like Tony was her admirer but considering she'd talked to both Sam and Kevin yesterday she was almost positive that one of them was indeed her admirer.

Once again she was pulled out of her thoughts when B team needed her to do some searches for them but as her fingers flew across her keyboard she was determined to figure out just who her admirer was and the sooner the better.


	10. Chapter 10

Christmas Wooing Morgan Style-Ch 10

As evening turned into night her team of heroes were still out of town but hopefully by morning they would all be safe and sound at home but right now she was busy helping another team with some searches. She blew out a deep breath and sighed as she looked around her office at some of the things her secret admirer had sent her this past week.

She was holding her pen in her hands, wearing one of the bracelets and she said, "now whoever my admirer is definitely knows my style, knows what I like sooooo I'm leaning more toward Sam than Kevin". She tapped her chin with her pen and said, "but after having lunch with Sam and dinner with Kevin she wasn't so sure anymore.

After the results came back for C team she sighed and started turning her babies off for the night, she stood up and gathered her things and headed out of her office and headed down the hall toward the elevators. As she stepped exhaustedly inside she took a deep breath and said, "your bed is definitely calling you Garcie" and she watched tiredly as the doors closed.

About half an hour later she was walking through her front door, at first she thought about taking a bubble bath but she decided that she was just to tired so she toed of her shoes and wiggled her toes as she locked her front door and armed her alarm. She then walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of water and carried it through her apartment and through the beaded curtains that led to her bedroom.

She quickly changed into something comfortable and climbed into the bed and quickly covered herself up, as she snuggled up under her covers she sighed and closed her tired eyes, it had been a long day and now it was time for her to get some much needed sleep. The night passed by quickly and soon her alarm was blaring letting her know that it was time for her to get up.

She climbed out of bed and headed over to her closet and grabbed her clothes and then walked into the bathroom and turned her shower on, as she stepped under the hot water stream she sighed and said, "now that feels good". It wasn't long before she was walking out of her bathroom dressed and ready for work.

Penelope grabbed her coat and purse and smiled as she opened her door and stepped out into the hall, she locked her door and then turned around and headed toward the elevator. It seemed like no time at all had passed before she was walking off of the elevator at work and making her way back down the corridor that led to her office.

When she opened her office door and stepped inside she smiled as she saw a small box sitting on her desk, she walked over and picked it up and said, "ohhhhh I can't wait to see what's in this one" as she ripped the bow and paper off. She removed the box top and said, "ohhhhh they are gorgeous" as she picked the charms up out of the box one at a time to look at it.

Inside the box was 8 charms for a charm bracelet, she said, "okay so my admirer knows that I have a charm bracelet so that knocks Tony out of the picture because he never saw any of my charm bracelets". She stood there deep in thought and said "so that means that it has to be either Sam or Kevin", she was pulled from her thoughts as Derek knocked on her office door.

She turned around and smiled and said, "awwww hotstuff, you're home"?, he walked over and handed her a cup of coffee and then hugged her and said, "yep we got in around midnight last night". Penelope hugged him tight and said, "welcome home sug, welcome home", he laughed and said, "it's good to be home woman".

Penelope said, "my admirer has struck again", Derek said, "what did you get this time goddess"?, she said, "charms for my charm bracelet", he said, "very nice, what charms did you get"?, she held up one that was a computer monitor, one that was a cadalliac and one that was a phonebooth as a huge smile graced her lips.

Derek saw the card and said, "what does the card say sweetness"?, she said, "let's find out shall we"? as she picked it up, she looked down at the card and said, "ON THE EIGHTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS MY TRUE LOVE GAVE TO ME EIGHT CHARMS FOR A WOMAN WHO'S CHARM KNOWS NO LIMITS, LOVE YOUR SECRET ADMIRER".

Penelope said, "awwwww isn't that sweet hotstuff"?, Derek kissed her forehead and said, "it is goddess, it is", he stood there talking to her for a few minutes before JJ stuck her head in the door and said, "round table room guys we've got another bad one". Derek said, "shall we goddess"?, she laid her charms down and then looped her arm through his as they walked out of her office and headed to join the others for the briefing.


	11. Chapter 11

Christmas Wooing Morgan Style-Ch 11

The briefing lasted only a few minutes and then the team were headed out of the room to gather their bags, Hotch looked at Penelope and said, "Garcia I need you to see what you can find on our victims, see if any of them have anything in common". Penelope nodded her head and said, "on it sir and if I find anything I'll let you know", Hotch said, "thanks Garcia" and then walked out of the round table room and headed to his office to grab his go bag and head to the elevator to meet the others.

Penelope smiled as she watched her family step onto the elevators she said, "be safe my heroes", Derek winked at her and said, "always sweetness, always" as the doors shut, she then turned around and said, "let's get this party started Garcie" and headed back down the hall toward her office to get the searches started because the sooner they found this sickko the sooner her family would be back home with her safe and sound.

As she took a break from her searches some time later she walked over to the kitchenette and grabbed herself a cup of coffee and as she turned around to head back to her office she ran, literally into Kevin. She said, "sorry Kevin, are you alright"?, he said, "yeah, no problems Pen. I mean Plum, I mean Penelope" causing her to grin.

She said, "well sorry but I need to get back to my office the team left this morning for a case in North Dakota and I'm waiting on my searches to finish", he nodded his head and stepped aside and said, "have a good day". She said, "you too Kevin" as she walked around him and headed back down the hall and disappeared into her office.

Just as she sat back down at her computer it started beeping, she said, "alright let's see what" and then she said, "ohhhhh that's not good" and she turned on her speakerphone and hit 1 and Hotch said, "you're on speaker Garcia, what did you find"?, she said, "sir I just found out that all of our victims have one thing in common, they all have had surgery from the same doctor in the past 6 months".

Derek said, "what kind of surgery"?, Penelope said, "reconstructive surgery hotstuff, some were face lifts, some boob jobs but the majority were reconstructions, complete reconstructions of the face". Reid said, "so maybe our unsub wasn't satisfied with his results and took it out on the patients that their surgery was a complete success".

Penelope sat there listening as Hotch said, "check to see if any patients weren't satisfied with their surgery Garcia", she let her fingers fly across the keyboard and she said, "4 sir". JJ said, "what are their names Garcie"?, Penelope said, "you have a Matteo Crisp 45, a Celia Turner 22, a Tabitha Slone 44 and a Michael Cook 30".

Derek said, "what type of surgery did they have"?, Penelope hit a few keys and said, "they had all been in accidents and were burned and had surgery done to their faces and necks". Hotch said, "any pictures of the results"?, she hit a few more keys and said, "pictures sent to your phones" and then Hotch said, "thanks Garcia", she said, "I'm here if ya need me bossman, Garcia out" and then the call ended.

One hour turned to two and two into four and the team wasn't having any luck so they decided at around midnight to finally head back to their hotel to try to get a few hours sleep. Penelope decided that she would head home and try to grab a few hours sleep herself and was soon walking tiredly through her front door and after locking her door and arming her alarm system she headed through to her bedroom and quickly got ready for bed and climbed under the covers.

A few minutes later she found herself drifting off to a peaceful sleep


	12. Chapter 12

Christmas Wooing Morgan Style-Ch 12

The next morning Penelope woke up and smiled as she climbed out of bed and walked over to her closet to pick out her clothes for the day before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower. A few minutes later she was walking out the front door dressed and ready for another day of work catching the baddies and sickkos.

When she stepped off of the elevator she blew out a deep breath, she stopped at the kitchenette and grabbed herself a cup of coffee and headed toward her lair so she could call and check in with the team. As she turned her babies on she smiled wondering what if anything her admirer would be sending her today.

As she was getting ready to pick up her cell it started ringing, she smiled as Dereks ring tone filled the air, she head speakerphone and said, "morning hotstuff", he laughed and said, "I'll show you a good morning baby girl". She said, "heyyyyyyy that's my line", he said, "looks like I beat you to it this time", she giggled and said, "that you did angel, that you did".

She said, "so how's the case going, any new leads"?, he said, "right now we're waiting on the unsub to make another move but so far nothing", she said, "you doing okay"?, he said, "yeah sweetness I'm good, I'm good". Penelope said, "well I know that you're good my vision", he said, "woman you are crazy you know that right"?, she said, "don't hate the playa hate the game".

Derek said, "alright playa", she said, "how's the rest of my heroes doing"?, Derek said, "frustrated, pretty boy is fixated on finding out something that will end this case so we can get back home but so far nothing". Penelope said, "what if I do a deep dive into the doctor, who knows maybe that will bring you some new info"?, he said, "you are the best", she said, "awwww sug you're only saying that cause it's true", she said, "I'll hit ya back when I find something", he said, "later baby", she said, "later Adonis" as the call ended.

A few minutes later Penelope said, "ohhhhhhh, gotcha" and hit Dereks number and after 1 ring he said, "that was fast baby", she said, "your girl has done it again", Derek said, "I'm not surprised, what did you find"?, she said, "our doctor seems to have a big problem with his hands", Derek said "what problem is that"?, Penelope said, "I have found pictures of said doctor in shall we say sexual poses with of our victims and don't you find it strange that 2 days after their last appointment with the doctor his patients are ending up dead from a morphine overdose".

Derek said, "so he's milking them for all of the money and sex he can get and when they say they aren't doing it anymore he kills them"?, she said, "yepppppp" and Derek said, "can you check his schedule and see who he has appointments with today"?, she let her fingers do the working and said, "he has one appointment scheduled for today and that's at 11:00 with a Violet Maynard and hotstuff" and Derek said, "yeah sweetness", she said, "Violet is one of the women in the pictures sooooo" and Derek finished by saying, "he's going to kill her today"?, she said, "not if you and the rest of my heroes get to her in time".

Derek said, "you are the best, love you baby girl", she said, "love you too angel fish, not go get him and get back home", he laughed and said, "thanks again baby girl" she said, "you're welcome hotstuff" as the call ended. She blew out a deep breath and smiled and said, "they'll get you doctor sickie and make you pay", she was pulled out of her thoughts then by a knock at the door.

She said, "come in mere mortal", the door opened and Anderson grinned and said, "this was just delivered for you Penelope" as he walked closer and headed her the box. She said, "thanks Anderson", he said, "you're welcome" and turned around and headed out of her office, she said, "ohhhh I wonder what my admirer sent today"? as she took the ribbon off and then continued to open the box.

As she opened the box she licked her lips and said, "ohhhhh these are my favorites" as she took out one of the 9 red velvet cupcakes that were sitting in the box, she took a bite and said, "deliciousssss" and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the taste of the cupcake. She then said, "ohhhhh I think I might know who my admirer is".

She swallowed the bite of cupcake and said, "can it be Kevin, wait it has to be Kevin, he's the only man that gives these to me so that means he's my admirer, right"?, and then she shook her head and said, "it has to be Kevin" over and over as she sat there wondering if she was right.

Penelope picked up the card and grinned as she read. "ON THE NINTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS MY TRUE LOVE GAVE TO ME 9 DEICIOUS CUPCAKES FOR THE SWEETEST AND ONLY WOMAN IN MY HEART, LOVE YOUR SECRET ADMIRER", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "this is going to be an amazing Christmas for sure" as she picked up another cupcake and took a bite.


	13. Chapter 13

I'd like to know if you are all getting my responses to your reviews, I promise I am sending them but I was told by one of my readers that she wasn't getting any responses back so please let me know if you're getting them or not. I would like to know if it's something to do with fanfiction, thanks for all of your reviews, favorites and follows, I love you all, please let me know somehow in your review if you are getting my responses

Christmas Wooing Morgan Style-Ch 13

The rest of the day flew by and soon Derek was calling from the jet letting her know that they were wheels up, she sighed happily and giggled as he said, "we should be landing at around 8 sweetness Hotch said that paperwork could wait till later so we're all heading to Toms you in"?, she said, "of course Adonis, I'll meet you guys there a little after 8".

Derek said, "see ya later gorgeous", she said, "that you will sug, that you will", Derek said, "you sound really chipper, what's going on"?, she said, "nothing, I'm just looking really forward to Christmas this year". Derek smiled and said, "that's great news baby girl, great news", Penelope said, "well handsome safe travels to you and the rest of my heroes and I'll see you in a few hours".

He said, "sounds like a plan sweetness, catch ya later", after the call ended Derek sat back in his seat and smiled, JJ sat down across from him and put her hand on the table grinned at him. He said, "what"?, she said, "you're Garcies secret admirer aren't you"?, he said, "guilty as charged but you can't say anything to her, she's really enjoying everything".

JJ said, "I would never spoil anything for Garcie but have you thought about what's going to happen when she figures out that it's you that's sending her all of the gifts"?, he said, "I have a plan for that". JJ said, "care to fill me in"?, he said, "trust me JJ by Christmas morning me and baby girl are going to be the two happiest people in the world".

She said, "you're pretty cocky there aren't you"?, he said, "Penelope and I are destined to be together and in a few days her along with everybody else is going to know just how much she means to me". JJ said, "I'm rooting for you Derek, we all are", Derek said, "I love her JJ, I love her with all of my heart and soon, very soon she's going to know just how much".

JJ grinned and stood up and said, "well your secret is safe with me Morgan", he smiled and said, "thanks JJ", he then leaned back in his seat and reached for his earphones. A few hours later Penelope smiled as she made her way inside the bar, she walked over to the bartender and ordered everybodys favorite drinks and asked that they be delivered to the table.

The bartender smiled and said, "they'll be right over Penelope", she winked at him and said, "thank you sugar, you're the best", he winked at her and said, "thanks beautiful, that means a lot coming from you". She giggled and turned around and headed over to their usual table in the corner of the bar.

It was only a matter of a few minutes before the team stepped through the door, Derek looked at the others and said, "I'm going to order our drinks", the bartender said, "go on over and have a seat Penelope has already ordered them and I'll bring them on over". Derek said, "thanks man", the bartender said, "she's quite a woman, Penelope".

Derek nodded his head and said, "that she is Mike, that she is" as he turned around and headed over to the table to join the rest of the team, Penelope grinned at him as he slid in beside her and kissed her on the cheek. She said, "I'm so glad that you're all home", Emily said, "us to PG, us to" as they all looked up to see Mike coming with their drinks.

After he took a sip of his beer Derek said, "come on goddess, let's dance", she said, "I don't dance handsome, you know that", he stood up and took her hand in his and said, "you do tonight" as he pulled her from her seat and led her to the center of the dance floor. JJ smiled as she watched Derek pull her into his arms and start a slow dance that made her heart melt.

Reid said, "do you think they're ever going to see that they're perfect for each other", JJ looked at her husband and said, "I hope so Spence, I truly hope so", she then kissed her husband gently and said, "wanna dance"?, he slid his hand in hers and said, "lead the way". She grinned at him as they stood up and soon joined Derek and Penelope in the middle of the room.

As Derek held Penelope close he said, "you got any plans for tomorrow night"?, she looked up at him and said, "nope, why"?, he said, "I was thinking about you, me, movies and pizza at my place, well that is if we don't have a case". Penelope smiled and said, "sounds good, pencil me in handsome, this oracle will be there".

Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "consider yourself penciled in gorgeous" as he pulled her back into his arms as they continued their dance.


	14. Chapter 14

Christmas Wooing Morgan Style-Ch 14

The next morning came too fast and soon everybody was walking back off of the elevator and heading to do their paperwork, well everybody but Penelope who was pulled instantly into searches for both B and C teams. A couple of hours later she was standing in the kitchenette when Derek walked over and said, "morning sweetness, how's things going for you"?, she said, "busy, I'm working on things for B and C teams, what about you sugar"?, he said, "working on finishing my paperwork so hopefully at 5 I am out of here".

Penelope said, "sounds like you've got plans"?, he leaned in and said, "oh I do, I have a goddess coming over tonight", Penelope said, "ohhhh do tell, do tell", he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and said, "yeah me and this amazing woman are going to watch movies and pig out on pizza on my huge, comfortable sofa".

She said, "that sounds like a nice night", he said, "it does doesn't it"?, she nodded her head yes and said, "it sure does my vision", they were then pulled from their conversation as Anderson walked over to them with a box in his hands. Penelope said, "what can we do for you Anderson"?, he said, "I have a package for you Penelope" as he handed the box over to her.

Derek said, "thanks man", Anderson nodded his head and said, "sure, no problem" before turning around and walking away, Penelope said, "I wonder what my admirer sent me today"?, Derek said, "why don't you open the box so we can see"?, she winked at him and said, "patience is a virtue my love".

Derek said, "yeah a virtue that neither of us have sweetness" and she laughed and said, "so true handsome, so true" as she ripped the box open and they both peered down at the contents. Penelope said, "yessssssss", Derek said, "movies, he sent you movies"?, Penelope said, "not just movies but my favorite Christmas movies".

Penelope said, "sug is their any way that we can watch a few of these tonight"?, Derek kissed her temple and said, "sure baby", she sighed and said, "well I'm going to get back to work, catch ya later". Derek said, "freeze momma", she turned and said, "what's up"?, Derek said, "I'm curious about something".

She said, "you are, what's that"?, he said, "what's on the card"?, she said, "ohhhhh that", he said, "yeah that, I want to know what the card says, well unless you don't want me to know that is". She put the box down and said, "hang on a sec and I'll tell you handsome" as she reached into the box and pulled out the card.

Penelope sighed as she read, "ON THE TENTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS MY TRUE LOVE GAVE TO ME 10 CHRISTMAS CLASSICS FOR THE CLASSIEST WOMAN I KNOW, LOVE YOUR SECRET ADMIRER". Penelope said, "awwww isn't that sweet, he thinks I'm classy", Derek said, "well he's right, you are the classiest, sexiest and smartest oracle I know".

Penelope kissed his cheek and said, "I'm the only oracle you know", Derek said, "true but", Penelope winked at him and said, "barring no case what time do you want me and the movies at your place"?, Derek said, "how does 7 sound"?, she giggled and said, "7 it is Adonis, 7 it is" and he grinned as he watched her turn and walk about with her box of movies in her hand.

Thankfully the team wasn't called away on a case so at 7 on the dot Penelope was knocking on Dereks door, he walked over and opened the door and said, "come in goddess, come in" as he stepped back so she could come inside. She said, "are you ready for a night of movies, pizza and the all seeing all knowing oracle"?, Derek said, "I am baby, I so am" as he led her over to the couch where the pizza and drinks were already waiting on them.

Penelope said, "what do you want to watch first"?, Derek said, "tonight the movie choices are in your hands sweetness, whatever you wanna watch we'll watch", she said, "are you trying to get fresh with me agent Morgan"?, he winked at her and said, "is it working"?, she said, "you know it" and they both laughed as she got up and put the first movie in and then sat back down beside him.

A couple of hours later she glanced over at him and smiled as she found him peacefully sleeping, she sighed and whispered, "I'm thinking that Kevin is my admirer but in a perfect world it would be you handsome, you would be the man sweeping me off of my feet". She sighed and then turned her attention back to the movie, what she didn't know was that Derek wasn't asleep and that he had heard every word she had said to him.

Later that night Derek woke up and saw that Penelope was sleeping comfortably with her head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around her and laid them both down gently on his couch as not to wake her. She was turned with her face to him so he gently kissed her forehead and whispered, "good night goddess, I love you" before closing his eyes and joining her in sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Christmas Wooing Morgan Style-Ch 15

At around 3 the next morning Derek woke up to the sound of a cell phone ringing, he reached down onto the table in front of him and picked up the annoying phone and hit talk and said, "Morgan". JJ said, "uhhhh Derek what are you doing answering Penelopes phone"?, he said, "what, oh sorry Jayje we had a movie night and both phones were on the table in front of us so I grabbed it when it started ringing".

JJ grinned and said, "sooooo did you"? and Derek said, "nooooooo JJ, no" and she said, "too bad, anyway we have a case, you and Garcie need to get here as soon as possible", Derek said, "we'll be there as soon as we can". After the call ended Derek looked at a peacefully sleeping Penelope and grinned, he then reached out and touched her cheek and said, "wake up baby, come on open those beautiful eyes and look at me".

She opened her eyes and smiled at him and said, "morning hotstuff", he said, "if their was time I'd show you a good morning baby girl", she said, "what time is it"?, he said, "a little after 3". She said, "why are you waking me up a little after 3 in the morning"?, he said, "JJ just called, we have to go in, we've caught another case".

She nodded her head and said, "oh okay, I guess I better head home", he said, "isn't your go bag in Ester"?, she said, "yeah", he said, "go grab a shower and I'll go get your go bag and bring it in and lay it on my bed". Penelope said, "thank you", he winked at her and said, "anything for you sweetness, anything for you" as he jumped up off of the couch and turned his alarm system off and headed outside to get her go bag out of the back seat of her car.

When he came back inside he could hear the shower running in his bathroom, he smiled as he took the stairs two at a time, as he laid her bag on the bed he felt himself starting to get hard as he could imagine her naked body on the other side of the door. He shook his head and said, "stop that, stop that right now, soon Derek, soon" as he quickly changed his clothes and headed back downstairs to wait on his baby girl.

It was only a matter of a few minutes before they were walking out his front door and headed toward their cars, about 15 to 20 minutes later they were stepping off of the elevators and heading toward the round table room. Fifteen minutes later they were walking out of the round table room and heading down the stairs with their go bags ready to head to the elevator.

Hotch stopped in front of Penelope and said, "I need for you to do a deep dig for information on our victims, see if you can find anything that they might have in common and I want financials on all of them too". Penelope nodded her head and said, "on it sir and when I find something I'll hit you guys up on the jet", he nodded his head and said, "thanks Garcia", she said, "any time bossman".

As she watched the team step onto the elevators she said, "be safe my loves", Derek winked at her and said, "always sweetness and we'll be back as soon as we can, it's only a few days before Christmas and we'll do everything we can to be home, I promise". She sighed and waved as the doors closed and her team disappeared.

A few minutes later she was doing her searches when her stomach started growling, she said, "ohhhh that can't be good", she reached over onto her desk and opened the box containing the cupcakes and said, "not exactly a breakfast food but for now it will do nicely" as she took a bite of the amazing tasting dessert.


	16. Chapter 16

Christmas Wooing Morgan Style-Ch 16

She had already talked to Derek and the team several times with information, none of which was seeming to help with their case, she felt useless, she wanted to help her team find this unsub so they could come back home. It was noon and once again she was starving so she got up from her babies and made her way toward the deli down the street to grab a sandwich.

As she stepped through the door Mable the owner smiled and said, "you want the usual P"?, she said, "yes please" as she stood there for a few minutes waiting on her sandwich. Mable looked at her and said, "so how's everything going, you okay"?, Penelope sighed and said, "I'm good, great in fact, how are you doing"?, Mable said, "I'm good, Sean is good and the kids are, well they're mean but good if that makes any sense".

Penelope laughed and said, "it does", Mable handed her, her sandwich and said, "here you go", Penelope said, "thanks, I'd love to stay and chat but my team is away on a case and I have to get back". Mable said, "no problem, have a good day and in case I don't see you again this week have a Merry Christmas P", Penelope said, "same to you Mable, same to you" as she turned around and headed out of the diner.

Soon it was 2 and then 4 with no signs of a gift from her admirer, she couldn't help but wonder if she would be getting any more gifts, she had to admit that getting the gifts everyday made her feel special, wanted. She hit JJ's number and after a few rings heard, "what's up Garcie"?, Penelope said, "nothing much here, anything new up there"?, JJ said, "Derek and Reid are out with the locals right now so we're just sitting here looking at crime scene pictures and trying to add to the timeline".

Penelope said, "I was just wondering because I hadn't got a call from Derek in several hours", JJ said, 'they're in the mountains and the signal is spotty at best, sorry Garcie", Penelope said, "no problem sunshine". JJ said, "so how are things on the admirer going"?, Penelope said, "so far no gift today", JJ said, "really, that's odd, he's sent one for the past 10 days and then today nothing"?, Penelope said, "yep so far today nothing, nada but it's only a little after 4".

The girls talked for a few minutes before Penelope got off to do a search for another team, she was deep in searches when she heard a knock at the door, she said, "come in" and the door opened and Anderson said, "I've got a gift for ya Penelope". She said, "can you put it down for me"?, he placed it down and said, "sure thing, have a good day", she said, "thanks, you too" and got back to her searches.

She then turned around to see a medium sized fish bowl sitting on her desk, she said, "hmmm this is different, fish", she looked at them and said, "wait, these are angel fish". Her heart started racing, she said, "angel fish, wait, is my admirer, could it be, no it can't be, it can't be him can it"? as she reached for the card.

Penelope grinned as she read, "ON THE ELEVENTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS MY TRUE LOVE GAVE TO ME 11 ANGEL FISH FOR THE ONE TRUE ANGEL IN MY LIFE, LOVE YOUR SECRET ADMIRER". She sat back and said, "s s so it's Derek, Derek is my admirer", she tapped the card to her chin and said, "things just got a lot more interesting" and now all she could do was wait, wait for Derek to get back and call her so she could find out for sure one way or another if Derek was her admirer but wait she would.


	17. Chapter 17

Christmas Wooing Morgan Style-Ch 17

Derek sighed as he along with Reid led the unsub into the police station, JJ looked at Derek and said, "Morgan I need to talk to you for a second". Derek said, "Jayje can't it wait we're getting ready to head into interrogation"?, she said, "no it can't wait, it's about Garcia".

Derek looked over his shoulder and said, "pretty boy can you go ahead in and get him ready and I'll be right in"?, Reid said, "sure no problem" as him and another officer led the unsub into the interrogation room. Derek said, "what is this about baby girl, is she alright"?, JJ said, "yeah she's fine it's just she called and she hasn't gotten a gift today, did you send her a gift today"?, he looked down at her and said, "of course I sent her a gift".

JJ said, "well she seemed pretty bummed abou" and before she could finish her sentence her cell started beeping letting her know that she had a text. She smiled and Derek said, "what's up"?, JJ said, "that's Garcie she got her gift and it's angel fish".

Derek said, "good, I'm glad she got them, maybe they were just behind a little today", JJ said, "yeah maybe but aren't you afraid that she'll know that it's you now"?, Derek said, "I'm counting on it Jayje" as he gave her his famous Derek Morgan smile and stepped into the interrogation room to join Spencer.

In her lair Penelope sat there looking at her angel fish smiling as she said, "how could I not have seen this, everything pointed to him, well everything but the cupcakes and they pointed to Kevin. She blew out a deep breath and laughed as she remembered him saying, "maybe I should check into this admirer and see what I can find out".

She shook her head and said, "he thinks he's so slick", she felt her heart racing at the thoughts of Derek being her admirer, he was so perfect, so sweet, kind and ohhhh so sexy and he wants to be with her. Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "so that's 11 gifts down and one to go, I can't wait to see what I get tomorrow".

Penelope was sitting deep in thought when her cell rang, she hit speaker and said, "talk to me sunshine", JJ said, "so you got your gift and it's angel fish", Penelope excitedly said, "he sent me angel fish". JJ said, "he who Garcie"?, she said, "Derek, my admirer is Derek, should I call him, maybe I should call him, what do you think, should I call him"?, JJ said, "GARCIA CALM DOWN".

Penelope said, "sorry Jayje, I kinda lost myself for a second, I just can't believe that hotstuff is my admirer", JJ said, "about calling him, no I wouldn't do that he's in interrogation with Spence right now". Penelope said, "so maybe I should just play it cool and see if he calls me"?, JJ said, "yeah that's the way to go, I'm sure he'll try to call ya later".

As she sat there talking to JJ she said, "I can't wait to see what tomorrow brings, it is the twelfth day so he's got to bring things to a close and with the amazing gifts he's already sent his tomorrow gift is going to be awesome, I can feel it".

JJ said, "I'm happy for you Garcie and I hope your Christmas is amazing", Penelope said, "thank you sunshine, thank you so much for listening to me and trying to rein in this looney oracle". JJ laughed and said, "no problem Penelope, no problem at all", the two friends talked for a few more minutes before their call ended.


	18. Chapter 18

Christmas Wooing Morgan Style-Ch 18

Several hours passed by and Penelope still hadn't heard anything from the team and as she got ready to pick up her cell it started ringing. She said, "whatcha up to bossman"?, Hotch smiled and said, "everything is good here Garcia, Derek and Reid are still in interrogation and it's hard to tell how much longer it's going to take them".

Penelope said, "is there anything else that you want me to do tonight sir"?, he said, "yes Garcia there is", she said, "lay it on me Charlie Brown". He laughed and said, "go home and get some sleep", she said, "but" and Hotch said, "that's an order Garcia, there is nothing else you can do tonight so go home and get some rest".

She said, "yes sir, Garcia out" as the call ended, she then started shutting her babies down for the night, so she smiled and said, "tomorrow is going to be awesomeeee, well that is if my team of crime fighters make it back home that is".

After her babies shut down she grabbed her things and headed out of her office and down the corridor that led to the elevators. As she stepped onto the elevators and said, "I still can't believe that Derek is my admirer, he was so slick in acting concerned when it was him all of the time, he's good I'll give him that, he's very good" as the elevator doors closed.

Around 3 in the morning Derek and Reid walked out of the interrogation room and Hotch said, "how did it go"?, Reid said, "we got a complete confession". Hotch said, "good, now since it's so late let's all go back to the hotel and get some sleep and we'll head home first thing in the morning".

Derek said, "Hotch I need to get back this morning, now", Hotch said, "what possible reason do you have for wanting to go home tonight Morgan"?, Derek said, "I have something planned for baby girl and I need to get home and make sure that everything is right".

Hotch said, "what do you have planned for Garcia"?, Derek said, "well I've been sending her gifts for the past 11 days and", Reid said, "I knew it, I knew that it was you". Dave smiled and said, "I knew it was you all the time too son, you didn't have me fooled for a second".

Derek said, "anyway, my plan is to send her a dozen long stem red roses today and have her meet me somewhere and that's when she's going to get this" as he pulled out an amazing 2 carat diamond engagement ring.

Emily said, "oh my God she is gonna flip", JJ said, "she is sooooooo going to freak out, she's going to be so excited", Derek said, "I want everything to be perfect for her, she deserves perfection because she is perfection, to me she's everything and I want to make her happy".

Hotch looked at the team and said, "are you guys up for heading home tonight"?, everybody nodded their heads and said, "yes". Derek said, "thank you guys so much", JJ said, "we would do anything for Garcie, Morgan, we love her to".

Hotch said, "alright let's head back to the hotel and grab our bags, I'll call the pilot and let him know that we're heading home in about an hour". Emily said, "you gonna call her tonight"?, Derek said, "nope, I'll call her in the morning after I make sure that everything is under control".

JJ said, "is their anything that you want us to do"?, Derek said, "maybe Jayje, maybe" and he grinned as everybody grabbed their things and headed out of the police station so that they could go back to the hotel to grab their things and head to the jet.

About an hour later they were wheels up and headed back to Virginia, as Derek sat there with his earphones on he couldn't help but smile knowing that soon his baby girl would be exactly that, his.


	19. Chapter 19

Christmas Wooing Morgan Style-Ch 19

The next morning Penelope woke up to the sounds of somebody knocking on her door, she threw her covers back and said, "alright I'm coming, I'm coming don't get your panties in a wad". She opened the door and squinted at the bright light and weakly grinned when she saw JJ and Emily standing there in front of her.

JJ said, "morning sunshine", she said, "you're home, what time did you guys get back"?, she stepped back and the girls walked through her door and straight over to the living room. JJ said, "Derek and Reid was interrogation until almost 3 I think and then by the time we landed this morning it was going on 7".

Penelope said, "and it's going on 11 and you're here, so what gives"?, Emily said, "well our boys were so excited to see us that they wouldn't let us sleep soooooo here we are". Penelope said, "wait, if you're home that means hotstuff is home but, but he didn't call me", Emily said, "he said that he was going to go home and grab a shower and grab a few hours of sleep and then take Clooney for a run and get in a workout but that he would call you a little later".

She nodded her head and said, "alright, cool" as JJ handed her a cup of coffee, she took a sip and said, "ahhhhh nectar of the Gods", JJ and Emily looked at each other and then back at Penelope and laughed. Penelope then said, "so how are my Godsons this morning"?, Emily said, "they are amazing, we had breakfast with them and now they are spending the afternoon with their fathers, Aaron and Spencer are taking the boys for a movie and then some lunch".

Penelope said, "awwww that sounds nice", JJ said, "and since we were awake we thought that we would come over and spend some time with you and see if you wanted to grab brunch with us"?, Penelope said, "sounds good, just give me a few minutes to get dressed and then we can head out", the girls smiled and nodded their heads as they watched Penelope stand up and head back through her beaded curtain to get dressed.

A few minutes later Penelope walked out of her bedroom dressed and ready, she walked over and grabbed her purse and said, "alright ladies let's get this party started" and as JJ and Emily stood up somebody knocked on the door. Penelope said, "I wonder who that is"?, she opened the door to see a delivery man standing there, he said, "I'm looking for a Penelope Garcia".

Penelope said, "that's me", he said, "I have a delivery for you mam, I just need you to sign here please", she said, "sure" and signed her name and smiled as he handed her the box. She stepped back inside and said, "hmmmm, I guess my admirer aka hotstuff is sending his gift early today girlies" as she put the box down on the table.

JJ said, "open it Garcie, open it", Emily said, "yeah we want to see what he sent ya", she removed the ribbon and removed the lid and said, "awww they are beautiful" as she picked one of them up and smelled it". JJ said, "ohhhhh those are beautiful", Emily said, "what does the card say PG"?, Penelope said, "let's see girlies, let's see" as she picked up the card.

She felt her heart racing as she read, "ON THE TWELFTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS MY TRUE LOVE GAVE TO ME A DOZEN LONG STEM RED ROSES FOR THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AND THE SOLE OWNER OF MY HEART, LOVE YOUR SECRET ADMIRER". Emily said, "awwwwww that's so sweet, he really loves you PG", Penelope said, "and I love him Em, I always have" as she looked down in the box and said, "ohhhh there is another card down there girlies".

She picked it up and said, "BE DRESSED AND READY YOUR RIDE WILL BE ARRIVING AT 6:00, SEE YA SOON, LOVE YOUR SECRET ADMIRER", JJ said, "6:00, well it's almost 12 now so let's go to brunch and then go shopping for a dress". Penelope said, "I have the stockings, shoes, bracelets and lipstick already so let's get this show on the road girlies", JJ and Emily nodded their heads yes in agreement as they walked out the door and headed up the hall toward the elevator.

A few minutes later they were enjoying a delicious brunch and Emily looked over at her and said, "are you disappointed that Morgan was your admirer"?, she said, "not for a second Em, not for a second". JJ said, "soooooo what color dress were you thinking Garcie"?, Penelope said, "either black or red but I'm leaning toward black Jayje" as she took another sip of her juice.

It wasn't long before they were walking through the door of Patricias Dress Shop and heading down the aisles looking for not only a dress but for the perfect dress for her date tonight, so the girls split up and each hit a separate aisle as they continued to look for Penelopes dress. Penelope looked at dress after dress and none of them seemed right that was until the very last dress she found.

She held it up and said, "what do you think girlies"?, JJ said, "try it on Garcie, try it on", Penelope giggled and took it back to the dressing room and when she walked out a few minutes later Emily and JJ said, "wowwwwwwww" in unison". Penelope said, "do you think he'll like it"?, Emily said, "he won't be able to keep his hands or eyes off of you tonight PG, you look amazing in that dress".

As she twirled around in the black spaghetti strap dress she felt beautiful, she said, "this is it girlies, this is the perfect dress for tonight", Emily said, "well let's get it and get home, it's not long before somebody is suppose to pick you up". She sighed happily and walked back into the dressing room to change back into her other dress for the trip back to her apartment.

Once they got back the girls set out to help her get dressed for her date with the love of her life and true to the words on the card at 6:00 on the dot their was a knock on her front door. She blew out a deep breath and said, "well girlies here goes everything" as she walked over to the door, she opened the door and saw Spencer standing there in a chauffeurs uniform, she grinned as he held out his arm and said, "your carriage awaits malady" as he handed her another perfect red rose.

Penelope looped her arm through his and said, "thank you Spencer", he winked at her and said, "anything for you malady" as they started downstairs and as they got closer to the car she smiled and said, "ohhhhhh this car is beautiful". Reid said, "it's one of Daves, he said that and I quote nothing is too good for kitten", Penelope stopped and stood there as Reid opened the door.

She climbed in and watched as Reid walked around and climbed in behind the wheel of the car, he looked over his shoulder at her and said, "and we're off", she blew out a deep breath wondering just what else this night had in store for her.


	20. Chapter 20

Christmas Wooing Morgan Style-Ch 20

As they pulled up to the dock Penelope said, "what are we doing here boy wonder"?, Reid grinned and said, "you'll see" as he put the car in park and got out and walked around to her side of the car and opened her door. Reid smiles at Penelope and says, "it's pretty cold here by the water so your admirer wanted you to wear this" as he helped her put on a full length faux fur coat.

Penelope giggled and then said, "OMGGGGGGG this is gorgeous" as they slid the coat over her cold arms, Reid then held out his hand and she gladly slipped her hand inside his as they walked away from the car and closer and closer to the boat docks.

He helped her up onto the boat and then kissed her cheek and said, "just follow the rose petal path and it will lead you to where you need to go", Penelope smiled and said, "thank you my heap of gray matter". He winked at her and said, "you're welcome", he then turned around and stepped off of the boat and headed back toward the car leaving Derek and Penelope alone.

She blew out a deep breath and pulled her coat tighter around herself as she did what Reid instructed her to do, she followed the path until she came into a huge room with a fireplace and in the center of the room was a table with flowers and candles on it. Her attention was pulled toward the fireplace where her hotstuff stood, she nervously cleared her throat and he turned around and gave her his famous Derek Morgan smile.f

He met her half way and said, "you look stunning baby girl, simply stunning" as he took her hands in his, she said, "thank you my vision and might I say that you clean up pretty nice yourself"?, he said, "thank you goddess". Penelope looked at Derek as he said, "can I ask you something baby girl"?, she said, "sure, you can ask me anything handsome, you know that".

He grinned and said, "how long did it take you to figure out that it was me"?, she said, "honestly"? and he nodded his head and said, "yeah honestly", she said, "not until you sent the angel fish that's when I knew it was you". Derek said, "were you disappointed that it was me"?, she put her hand on his chest and said, "never my love, never, their is no other man in my life or my heart other than you".

Derek gently caressed her cheek and said, "I love you baby girl, I love you with all of my heart, I always have and I always will", she said, "I love you to, I've loved you since you called me Gomez by mistake". Derek laughed and said, "that was the best mistake I've ever made in my life" as he leaned in toward her and gently pressed his lips against hers in a soft and loving kiss.

As they pulled apart Penelope said, "God do you have any idea how much I love you"?, he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I have a pretty good idea because I love you just as much sweetness". He raised her hand and put it on his heart and said, "do you feel that"?, she nodded her head as she felt his heart racing in his chest.

He said, "it does that every time I see you, hear your voice or even think about you, it always has", she said, "oh Derek" and he put his finger over her lips and said, "I love you and only you baby girl" as he leaned in for another kiss. As their lips touched their bodies started tingling from the top of their heads to the bottom of their feet and it was a sensation that neither wanted to ever end.

As they pulled apart Derek said, "you are the only woman other than my mom and sisters that I've ever said I love you to, you baby girl are special, you are the love of my life, my guiding light home, my God given solace, my world, you're it for me sweetness". Penelope caressed his cheek and said, "and you're it for me too, handsome, I've always wanted you, always but things were never right for us".

Derek said, "not until now that is and now that I have you in my life I'm never letting you go" as she claimed his lips with hers in a fiery kiss, he quickly deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer as their tongues battled for control, they pulled apart gasping for air minutes later with smiles on their faces.

Penelope said, "is this really happening, are we really here, are you really mine"?, he gently brushed his lips against hers and said, "it's really happening, I'm yours and only yours and you're mine, all truly mine baby girl". He gently kissed her lips again and said, "I hope your hungry because I have had your favorite foods prepared for you".

Derek said, "here beautiful let me help you take this coat off", she smiled lovingly and said, "it's so beautiful Derek, thank you I really love it" as it slipped off of her arms. Derek kissed her bare shoulder and then whispered into her ear, "nothing is to good for you baby girl", she blushed and then winked at him as he walked over and laid the coat down.

He pulled out her chair and she sat down and they kept talking and smiling as they ate their salad and chicken alfredo, she had to admit that it was the best chicken alfredo she'd ever tasted in her life. Derek asked her to dance and her heart raced as he wrapped his arms around her and as they danced in front of the amazingly beautiful fireplace.

Everything was perfect and after they had shared a couple of dances he said, "are you ready for dessert"?, she nodded her head and then grinned as he uncovered 2 red velvet cupcakes, she said, "my favorite". He tapped the end of her nose and said, "yep, your favorite, I know what my girl likes", she kissed his lips and said, "that you do handsome, that you do"

After they finished their dessert he leaned in and kissed her lips gently again, she smiled and said, "a girl could get use to this kind of treatment handsome", he smiled and said, "good, that's my plan baby girl". He blew out a deep breath and said, "let's take a walk out on deck okay"?, she nodded her head and sighed happily as Derek put the coat back on her and said, "we don't want you to get cold", Penelope nodded her head and said, "thank you sugar" as she looped her arm through his and they headed toward the door.

They walked out onto the deck of the boat and the air whipped around her and she pulled her coat tighter and tighter as they got closer and closer to the railing, the night was beautiful and with Derek by her side everything was perfect. As they stopped walking he wrapped his arm around her and said, "Penelope, baby girl, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, you're my everything and I can't imagine my life without you in it".

She opened her mouth to speak and he put his finger over her lips and said, "please, sweetness", she nodded her head and he continued by saying, "you've changed me for the better, knowing you has made me the man I am today and that man is your man now and forever". She felt her heart racing as she watched him pull a black box out of his pocket and drop to one knee.

He opened the box and said, "Penelope Grace Garcia I love you with all of my heart, will you do me the honor of marrying me and making me the happiest man in the world for the rest of my life"?.Tears streamed down her face and she said, "yes handsome, yes, yes, yes", he slid the ring onto her finger and then popped the box back into his pocket before standing and pulling her into his arms and crashing his lips to hers.

The kiss deepened as he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth, as their tongues battled for control they both let out moans of passion, they pulled apart and Penelope whispered, "make love to me Derek, make me yours in every way". He leaned in and kissed her gently and said, "your wish is my command baby girl", he then picked her up bridal style and carried her inside.

As they walked down the corridor that led to what she figured was the bedroom they shared several kisses, each more heated then the one before and by the time they got to the bedroom it didn't take long until all of their clothes were gone and they were falling back onto the bed wrapped in each others arms.


	21. Chapter 21

This chapter contains sexual content

Christmas Wooing Morgan Style-Ch 21

As Derek peppered her neck and shoulder with soft, passionate kisses Penelope arched her back and moaned his name in pleasure, he smiled against her skin and whispered, "I love you, I love you so much". She ran her hand across the back of his neck and said, "I love you too, my Adonis, now and forever, now and forever", his lips on hers silenced her words.

Derek thrust his tongue inside her oh so willing mouth and as their tongues once again battled for control, the need to be inside of her almost overwhelmed him so he quickly remedied that by sliding between her creamy thighs. He pulled away and said, "I can't believe that you're finally mine, that you're going to be my wife, that we're going to grow old together".

Penelope kissed the end of his nose and said, "and don't forget we need to give your momma those grandbabies that you promised her", Derek laughed and said, "that we do sweetness, that we do" as he claimed her lips with his. Derek pulled away breathless and said, "you wanna be mine baby girl, do you want to be Derek Morgans girl"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "more than anything handsome, please make me yours, make me yours now".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "your wish is my command" and they both moaned in pleasure as he started slowly sliding inside her, she gasped as he stilled inside her allowing her to adjust to his girth. Penelope Garcia was far from a virgin but none of her other lovers were as endowed as Derek was so once Penelope was ready for him to continue she wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist and wiggled her butt letting him know that she was oh so ready for more.

The room quickly filled with their moans and groans as he slid in and out of her effortlessly, she raked her nails up and down his back earning hisses of both pain and pleasure from him. Penelope wrapped her hands around his head and pulled him down to her for another kiss, Derek greedily kissed his way from her lips down to the side of her neck where he started licking, sucking and gently biting down on her creamy white skin.

She hissed and moaned his name knowing that what he was doing was marking her, he was marking her as his and right now she couldn't be happier about it, she had dreamed of being his girl of being Derek Morgans woman. Derek still couldn't believe that this was happening, he was finally after years of wanting and needing her, now he was finally reaping the rewards of being her man.

Penelope arched her back and met him thrust for glorious thrust as they worked together to bring each other what they had dreamed of, what they had wanted for years, sweet sweet release. Derek smiled against her lips some time later as he felt her tightening up around him, he knew that he wasn't going to last long so he sped up his thrusts and a few hard deep thrusts later she moaned, "oh yessssssss" as they both exploded in pure bliss.

Derek kept thrusting over and over as she tried to come down from her high, Penelope closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of him sliding in and out of her, it still seemed so unreal, unreal that he wanted and loved her as much as she did him. Derek kissed his way from her neck back up to her lips and said, "you are so sexy baby girl, so so sexy and all mine" as he felt her tightening up around him again.

She said, "I love you so much Derek, so so muchhhhhhh" as he exploded inside her again, she followed behind him seconds later, he kissed her lips and said, "woman the things you do to me" as he collapsed on the bed beside her. She rolled over onto her side and ran her hand up and down his chest and said, "is nothing compared to what you do to me sweet thing" causing him to grin.

Penelope said, "I never dreamed that it could be like that, that was, that was" and Derek kissed her lips and said, "perfection is what that was baby girl, you and me together is sheer perfection". They laid there wrapped in each others arms as they watched the light flicker in the fireplace, everything was so romantic, so special and now that she was Derek Morgans woman she knew that their lives together would only get better and better.

He kissed the top of her head and said, "what are you thinking about right now"?, she giggled and said, "I was just thinking about what a wonderful Christmas this is", he said, "you mean what a wonderful Christmas it will be"?, she shook her head and said, "no my love, it's after midnight so it's officially Christmas Eve", he rolled her over onto her back and greedily kissed her lips and said, "well then since we have to go to mommas in a few hours how about we continue our celebrating"?, she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I love the way you think handsome", he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "well then you're gonna love this" as he thrusted himself inside her thus starting the next round of passionate lovemaking.

They made love several times that night, Derek couldn't get enough of her, he had to be touching her, kissing her, be inside her as much as possible, it was now about 8:00 in the morning and he knew that they needed to get up and get dressed but being so close to her was something that he wasn't ready to give up, not just yet. He saw her moving around a few minutes later so he lowered his head and said, "Merry Christmas baby girl", she looked over her shoulder and said, "I'll show you a Merry Christmas hotstuff".

He kissed her lips passionately and said, "ohhhhh you already have my love, over and over again", she intertwined their fingers and held up their hands and said, "I love the way our hands look together". He smiled and said, "me to baby", she said, "I guess we have to get up don't we"?, he said, "sadly yes, we need to get up and get dressed and head back to your place and maybe grab a quick shower and get dressed so that we can head to mommas for the day".

She sighed and said, "promise me something" he said, "anything", she said, "promise me that this isn't a dream, that we are really together", he kissed her lips and said, "we are really together goddess, soon you will be Mrs. Derek Morgan". She smiled and said, "ya know I wouldn't be opposed to another night like last night", Derek said, "oh you wouldn't huh"?, she shook her head and said, "nope".

He kissed her lips again and said, "count it as done then baby girl", she said, "well let's get out of here and head back to my place because I'm sure their is a house filled with people wondering where we are". He nodded his head and said, "alright let's get this day started then" as they both threw back the covers and got dressed and headed back to her place.

About 90 minutes later they walked hand in hand through Dave and Frans front door and as they stepped into the living room everybody looked up at them and they couldn't help but smile as Penelope and Derek in unison said, "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED". The room was filled with the sounds of hands clapping, cheers of congratulations and love as they pulled the newly engaged couple into their arms.


	22. Chapter 22

Christmas Wooing Morgan Style-Ch 22

A little while later the women were in the kitchen making cookies and other goodies for later and the men they were making sure that things were ready for Christmas Eve night while Henry and Jack were busy playing with Clooney and Mudgie. Penelope glanced down at her ring and said, "I still can't believe that this is happening to me, I can't believe that I'm engaged to marry my best friend".

Fran put her hands on her future daughter- in- laws shoulders and said, "believe it honey, you and my son were destined to be together, you always have been, you complete each other". Derek walked into the kitchen and said, "who completes each other momma"?, she kissed him on the cheek and said, "you and Penelope do honey", Derek winked at his fiancee and then kissed her lips gently and said, "of course we do".

Sarah said, "so I know that you just got engaged last night but have you given any thoughts to when you want to get married"?, Derek looked at his soon- to-be bride and said, "the sooner the better as far as I'm concerned". Penelope said, "today if it were up to me", everybody said, "awwwww" as Derek leaned in and kissed her lips gently.

Hearing that Dave turned around and walked into the library and pulled his cell out and smiled as he pulled up a number, after a few rings he heard, "The Inn at Grace Farm & Wedding Barn this is Aimee". Dave chuckled and said, "hey Aimee this is David Rossi", Aimee said, "well Dave how are you doing, it's been a while my friend".

Dave said, "that is has, the reason I called you was I have a favor to ask", Aimee said, "anything for you Dave", he nodded his head and said, "well then in that case" and he spent a few minutes filling Aimee in on what he needed. When his call ended he was all smiles as he joined the others in the living room.

Derek said, "ohhhh I know that look, what have you done Dave"?, Dave looked around the room and said, "well earlier I might have heard you guys talking about when you'd like to get married". Penelope said, "I meant it, I'd marry Derek today if I could", Dave kissed her on the cheek and said, "well you can't get married today buttttttt how does getting married on New Years Eve sound"?, Penelope giggled and said, "like heaven my Italian stallion, like heaven".

Fran said, "what did you do husband"?, he said, "well I have some friends and they own the most amazing place and it's called The Inn at Grace Farn and Wedding Barn", everybody looked and listened as he explained the plans he had made. Penelope was beaming as she said, "so let me get this straight we're heading out on the 28th to head to Vermont where we will enjoy several days of pampering while we wait for our wedding day"?, Dave said, "correct kitten".

Dave said, "they have a website so why don't you all check it out", he told them where to go on the internet and a few seconds later everybody was very impressed as they did the virtual tour. Penelope said, "ohhhhh this place looks amazing", Derek kissed her cheek and said, "it sure does sweetness", he looked up at Rossi and said, "thanks Dave, this means the world to us".

Penelope got up and walked over and kissed Dave on the cheek and said, "thank you papa bear", he winked at her and said, "only the best for my daughter", she reached up and wiped away a tear and said, "y your daughter"?, he said, "yes kitten I consider you my daughter I hope that's alright"?, she said, "yes, yes it's more than alright".

Derek grinned and said, "this little cabin is this where we will have our honeymoon"?, Dave said, "yep that way you and kitten can get your groove thang on so to speak while the rest of us are back in our own rooms". Penelope said, "so we get our own section where it's just the two of us"?. Dave nodded his head and said, "you do" and Penelope hugged him and said, "you are the best".

Fran stood smiling proudly at her husband and said, "that you are my love, that you are", Dave winked at her and then said, "alright let's eat a few cookies before we start getting things ready for tonight". Everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement as they got up and headed through the house to the dining room to enjoy some of Frans famous chocolate chip cookies.

While they were enjoying their cookies Derek said, "so if we're getting married on New Years Eve when will we be coming back home"?, Dave said, "well I have arranged for everybody to get another week so we won't be coming back home until the 8th which is on a Friday and we don't have to go back to work untll Monday the 10th".

Sarah grinned at her step father and said, "Dave you rock" causing him to smile and slightly blush", Fran said, "wow you guys better mark this date down because my husband just blushed". Dave said, "alright alright enough talk about me, let's talk about Santa, who's been good all year"? and Jack and Henry said, "me me meeeee" as they jumped up and down.

Several hours later everybody was sitting in the living room around the Christmas tree as Dave read The Night Before Christmas and it wasn't long after he finished the story that Reid and Hotch carried Jack and Henrys sleeping bodies quietly upstairs and tucked them in. When they came back downstairs Reid said, "alright the kiddos are out like a light so it's time to get the rest of the presents out and under the tree".

The men headed to get the rest of the gifts while the women made sure that Santa had milk and cookies and that their were carrots out for the reindeer so that everything would be perfect. About an hour later Hotch said, "it's after midnight and if I know my son he'll be up bright and early", Reid said, "yep, Henry too".

Fran said, "it's going to be a long day so we better all turn in", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement as they headed up the stairs that led to all of their rooms. A few minutes later Derek and Penelope were laying wrapped in each others arms, he leaned down and kissed the side of her neck and said, "I love you baby girl", she said, "and I love you handsome" as she leaned in and pressed a soft and loving kiss to his lips.


	23. Chapter 23

Christmas Wooing Morgan Style-Ch 23

A few hours later everybody woke up to the sounds of Jack and Henry squealing, "SANTA CAME, SANTA CAME" and the sound of feet running down the stairs, Penelope kissed Derek on the lips and said, "Merry Christmas my vision". Derek wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately and said, "good morning goddess".

She said, "we better get downstairs so Jackers and Henry can start opening their gifts", he nodded his head and said, "let's get this party started then gorgeous" as they got up and headed downstairs to join the others. By the time all of the gifts were open Henry and Jack and everybody else got everything they had asked for and they were quietly playing with their toys in the corner of the living room while the adults started cleaning up all of the wrapping paper that was all over the place.

Derek smiled as he looked across the room at his baby girl laughing and talking to Desi, he still couldn't believe that Penelope was his, that she loved him as much as he loved her. She looked over at him and winked causing him to grin back at her, Desi said, "love looks good on you Penelope and if anybody deserves it it's you and my brother".

Penelope hugged her future sister- in- law and said, "thanks Desi, Merry Christmas", Desiree said, "Merry Christmas P, Merry Christmas", a few minutes later when the room was back to normal Fran said, "alright ladies it's time to get into the kitchen and get our dinner ready". Derek pulled his bride- to- be into his arms and said, "Merry Christmas goddess", she said, "Merry Christmas angel fish" as she leaned in and crashed her lips against his.

It wasn't long before the aroma of a delicious dinner started filling the air, while the women were in the kitchen cooking Derek and Reid were helping by setting the tables in the dining room. Hotch and Dave sat and watched Henry and Jack as they played with their toys, Clooney and Mudgie by the fireplace.

Hotch looked at Dave and said, "Derek and Penelope are so happy", Dave nodded his head and said, "and don't you think it's about time"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "I definitely do, I didn't think I'd ever see this day". Dave said, "me either but thankfully they finally pulled their heads out of their butts and got things right" as their attention then went to the two little boys playing with their trucks on the floor.

Reid looked at Derek and said, "I'm so happy for you Morgan, you and Garcia make an amazing couple", Derek said, "thanks pretty boy that means a lot coming from you" as he pulled the younger man into a hug. Derek sighed happily and said, "she's my world, I'd be lost without her, she's the other part of my heart", Reid said, "she feels the same way about you" causing Derek to grin as they put the finishing touches on the tables.

It wasn't long before Fran said, "dinner is served", everybody started heading to the dining room tables, when they saw all of the food they were in awe of the food that was sitting in front of them. Henry said, "yummmmmmmm" as he rubbed his tummy and Jack said, "wowwwwwww" causing Hotch to laugh as everybody sat down in their seats.

Dave said, "before we enjoy this delicious food I'd like to say something", everybody looked at him as he said, "this Christmas is the best I have seen in a long time, it has brought us all together safe and sound and it's given us a new couple in Derek and Penelope". He grinned and said, "and in a few short days they are going to be married and who knows maybe by this time next year we could have another member or two in our family" causing Fran to grin.

Penelope intertwined fingers with Derek as Dave said, "we are truly blessed to all be together on this most blessed of holidays so how about we enjoy this delicious food and then spend some time laughing and talking and just enjoying each other like a family should". He raised his glass and said, "to family" and everybody raised their glasses and said, "TO FAMILY" before they started digging in to the delicious food that surrounded them on the huge table.

They all then spent the next several hours laughing, talking and eating as they enjoyed their Christmas together as a family, it was going on 8 when the families started gathering their things together to head home. Derek and Penelope were the last two to head out, Penelope hugged Dave one final time and said, "thank you for everything papa bear", he said, "anything for you kitten" causing her to smile brightly.

Derek wrapped his arm around her and said, "ready to head home goddess"?, she said, "lead the way handsome, lead the way", Fran walked them to the door and hugged them both and said, "Merry Christmas" as they started down the sidewalk. They turned and said, "Merry Christmas", Fran stood in the door smiling and waving until the car carrying her son and future daughter in law pulled away from the house and disappeared down the driveway.

She then shut the door and walked back over to her husband and said, "you ready to turn in mu love"?, he said, "it's been a long day and I'm ready to rest", she kissed his lips passionately and said, "who said anything about resting"?, he said, "Bellaaaaaaaa" as he kissed her lips, when they pulled apart she intertwined their fingers and said, "the night is young my love, the night is young" as she led him toward the staircase that led to their bedroom.

A few minutes later Derek and Penelope stumbled through Derek's front door, Derek kicked the door shut and pulled away long enough to lock the door and set the alarm before picking his baby girl up and carrying her upstairs. When he walked into the bedroom Penelope said, "have I told you how much I love you today, handsome"?, he grinned at her and said, "I believe you have, sweetness but I never tire of hearing it".

She placed a soft, loving kiss to his lips and said, "I love you so much, I'd be lost without you", he smiled against her lips and said, "you're stuck with me forever and ever baby girl, you're never getting rid of me". She laughed and said, "I'm going to hold you to that", he kissed her lips as he slid her skirt down over her hips and said, "please do sweetness, please do".

Soon all of their clothes were laying puddled up on the floor and they were laying wrapped in each others arms making out like a couple of teenagers, not being able to wait any longer Derek climbed between her legs and said "I love you baby girl, Merry Christmas". She said, "I love you to hotstuff, more than anything else in this world, Merry Christmas" and seconds later they both moaned in pleasure as Derek thrust himself inside her.

They made love several times that night before giving in to exhaustion as the sun was coming up


	24. Chapter 24

Christmas Wooing Morgan Style-Ch 24

The next few days flew by and soon it was the 28th, the day they were all flying to Vermont on Dave and Frans jet and everybody was so excited especially the bride and groom Derek and Penelope. As everybody climbed onto the jet and took their places the air was filled with laughter and conversations about wedding and honeymoon plans.

Penelope sighed happily as Derek wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you too, sugar" causing he to grin as they settled back into their seats. Dave said, "alright guys who's ready for an amazing time"?, everybody said, "meeeeeee" as the jet once again filled with laughter.

A few minutes later the jet was making its way down the runway and as they lifted off Penelope intertwined fingers with Derek and sat back smiling as they looked around the jet at their family. The flight didn't take long and soon they were landing at the landing strip a couple of miles away from their destination.

They all walked off of the jet and headed toward their waiting cars, after loading their luggage into the back of the cars they all set out toward their home for the next few days. As they pulled up in front of the main building they climbed out of the car and saw a man and woman standing there talking to Dave.

When they all gathered around Dave said, "family, I'd like for you to meet the owners of this amazing place Chad and Aimee and guys this is my family, this is my wife Fran, her daughters and my step daughters Sarah and Desiree". They smiled and Dave said, "and this is the future bride and groom Derek and Penelope, now Derek is my step son too".

He then looked at the rest of the gang and said, "this is Aaron Hotchner and his lovely wife Emily and their son Jack and this is Spencer and Jennifer Reid and their son Henry". Chad said, "welcome guys, we want you to make yourself at home, you are free to go anywhere on the grounds you want to go while your here".

Derek said, "you have a lovely place here", Aimee said, "thank you, we want to do anything we can to make your day special", Penelope said, "it's so beautiful out here. the snow makes everything look so much more beautiful", Aimee said, "that's what drew us here" as she pointed to the mountains and beautiful trees that were surrounding them". Emily said, "when we saw your website we totally fell in love with this place".

Chad smiled and said, "good, good", Dave looked at his family and said, "alright, now I know you ladies will need to go wedding dress shopping and their is a huge city about 15 to 20 minutes south, so finding a dress shouldn't be a problem". Aimee looked at everybody and said, "alright, if you'll follow us we'll show you the area where you will be staying".

As Chad and Aimee showed the large family around she said, "we have plenty of room here, she pointed around and said, "we have 2 kitchens, 10 bedrooms and 9 bathrooms here, so that's plenty of room and of course the little house right there" as she pointed to the smaller house she said, "that is where the honeymooners will be staying after they get married on New Years Eve".

She said, "and right there" as she pointed to where the wedding would be taking place she said, "that is where the bride and groom will be saying their vows", Derek said, "wow, this place is amazing". Chad grinned and said, "we're glad that you like it" and Aimee said, "and we have 3 different bridal suites so that the bride and her wedding party can be pampered before the wedding".

JJ smiled and said, "wow, this place has everything", Aimee grinned happily and said, "the kitchens are fully stocked with everybodys favorites, so please go make yourself at home and if you need anything please let us know". Penelope said, "when will we be able to decorate for the wedding"?, Aimee said, "today is the 28th and the wedding is the 31st, sooooo how about we start on the 30th that way you can get some pampering in and enjoy your surroundings first"?, Penelope said, "sounds good to me".

Dave looked at Chad and Aimee and said, "thanks again guys for getting us in so fast", Chad said, "not a problem Dave and while you're here please enjoy everything and if their is anything we can do to make your stay here more pleasurable, please just let us know", he nodded his head and said, "thanks we will" as they all walked through the doors of the huge building to get settled in to their rooms.

About an hour later Derek and Penelope had decided to take a walk to look around at the beautiful scenery while the others were either outside watching the boys play in the snow or sitting and enjoying their surroundings. Derek sighed happily as he wrapped his arm around his baby girl as they walked toward the trees at the end of the beautiful field.

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "it's so beautiful here handsome", he kissed the top of her head and said, "yeah it is baby girl and in a few days you're going to be Mrs. Derek Morgan, can you believe it"?, she laughed and said, "no, no I really can't believe it". She turned to face him and he said, "well, goddess, you had better believe it because we're going to be together for the rest of our lives, it's you that I want to grow old with, have children with, wake up to every morning, fall asleep with, it's you, it's always been you".

She said, "it's always been you handsome, always" as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his in a passion filled kiss, when they pulled apart Derek said, "are you getting nervous yet"?, she said, "a little but that's normal, right"?. he said, "from what I hear yes, yes it is". Penelope said, "soon you're going to be mine forever", Derek kissed the end of her nose and said, "I've always been yours baby girl I just needed you to claim me".

Penelope smiled and said, "well then handsome I'm staking my claim, you're mine", he wrapped his arms around her and said, "and you're mine" as his lips descended on hers.


	25. Chapter 25

Christmas Wooing Morgan Style-Ch 25

The next morning after breakfast Penelope and the other women all headed to town for dress shopping, they were so excited about the upcoming wedding and couldn't wait to get started with the arrangements. Finding dresses for JJ and Emily didn't take long as both women had decided on a knee length light peach colored dress

Penelope clapped her hands and said, "you two look beautiful", Emily said, "thanks PG", JJ said, "yeah thanks, Garcie" as they both twirled around for Fran and the girls to be able to get a good look at their dresses. Fran said, "you two look amazing", Sarah said, "that color looks so good on both of you", Desi said, "it does, it definitely does", JJ and Emily grinned and then turned around and headed back into the dressing room to change.

Fran looked at Penelope and said, "do you know what style of dress you want honey"?, Penelope said, "I've always dreamed of a beautiful long, princess style dress Fran". She turned around and said, "I know it's silly but" and Desi said, "no mam it isn't silly, this is your dream wedding and you should have what you want" causing Penelope to grin.

As JJ and Emily walked back out to join the others Penelope said, "alright girlies let's get our shopping Jones on shall we, we need to find this oracle a wedding dress", they all smiled as they turned around and headed toward the wedding dresses. Penelope had tried on several before her eyes lit up, she said, "ohhhh this is it, this is it".

Fran said, "well honey go try it on", Penelope took the dress into her hands and said, "I'll be right back" and headed toward the dressing rooms to change into what she knew was going to be her dress. When she walked out a few minutes later everybody gasped, she said, "what, is something wrong with the dress"?, Fran said, "oh Penelope, honey you look stunning".

JJ said, "breathtaking Garcie", Emily said, "you look amazing", Sarah nodded her head and said, "like a princess", Desi said, "you look like Cinderella, you look beautiful Penelope" causing the bride- to- be to smile. Penelope then twirled around and said, "I can't wait to get married to Derek, he's the man I've dreamed about being with since he called me Gomez by mistake all of those years ago".

Fran said, "well trust me sweetheart the feeling was mutual", Desi said, "yep and every time he would come home for a visit it would be my baby girl this and my baby girl that". Sarah said, "it's good to see my baby brother so happy, to see you both so happy and if anybody deserves it Penelope it's you and Derek" as she pulled Penelope into her arms for a loving sisterly hug.

After changing back into her other dress Penelope looked at the girls and said, "alright who's ready to grab a light lunch before we head back"?, everybody said, "meeeeeee" causing Penelope to laugh as they headed back toward their waiting limo. As they climbed into the back seat Penelope said, "now don't forget ladies we are all getting pampered with massages, mani, pedi's and facials".

Sarah said, "ohhh sounds niceeeeeee", Desi said, "and your bridal suite is gorgeous", Penelope said, "all three rooms were so so beautiful but I felt more comfortable in that one, does that make sense"?, Fran said, "it does sweetheart, it does" as their limo pulled away from the curb. After enjoying a delicious brunch and finding shoes for everybody the 6 ladies all climbed back into their limo and headed back to join the men for an evening of dancing, laughing and spending time together as a family.

The next day was the 30th and while the women were getting their pampering the men were helping with decorating for the wedding, as Penelope laid on her stomach getting her massage she said, "ohhhhh this feels so good, almost heavenly". Emily said, "forget about almost, it is heaven PG", JJ said, "I'm with her Garcie, this is heaven", Sarah laughed and said, "yepppp, totally" and Desi and Fran just nodded their heads and moaned their agreement.

As the day was drawing to a close Derek and Penelope shared one final kiss before the men pulled him away, they had agreed to stay apart the night before the wedding to build up the suspense for their honeymoon. Penelope smiled and said, "good night, my love", Derek said, "good night, baby girl", as he walked toward the door she said, "I love you", he turned around and said, "I love you too, angel".

Penelope said, "I'll see you tomorrow, I'll be the one in the white dress", he laughed and said, "I'll be watching for you", she giggled and said, "sweet dreams, angel fish, sweet dreams", he said, "ohhhh they will be because I'll be dreaming about you, sweetness". Hotch said, "alright come on Romeo, let's get you out of here", Derek laughed and said, "goodnight, baby", she waved again and said, "goodnight, my love" as she watched him being dragged from the door by Reid, Hotch and Dave.

The women spent the evening laughing and talking as they helped Penelope enjoy her last night of being an unmarried woman, they all finally turned in around 2 to get some rest because they knew that not only was tomorrow New Years Eve but it was Penelope and Dereks wedding day. When Penelope opened her eyes the next morning she smiled and raised up and stretched and said, "today's my wedding day, today I'm marrying Derek Morgan" as she threw the covers back and climbed out of her bed and made her way to join the others.

Fran smiled and said, "morning, honey", Penelope said, "morning guys", Fran placed a plate of chocolate muffins down on the table and said, "alright, now, I know that you probably don't want to eat this morning but you really need to eat something because this is going to be a long day". Penelope picked up one of the muffins and said, "I'm not crazy I'm not turning down one of Fran Morgans chocolate muffins" as she took a bite and grinned.

JJ said, "alright, so the wedding is a few hours away so after breakfast me and Em will get dressed and then we'll all help you get ready", Penelope nodded her head and said, "sounds good my super friends" causing everybody to smile as they continued eating their breakfast.


	26. Chapter 26

Christmas Wooing Morgan Style-Ch 26

In the bridal room Penelope was sitting in the chair while JJ was working on her make up and Emily was busy fixing Penelopes hair, Sarah was getting the bouquets and Desi and Fran were watching as Penelope was turned into a fairytale princess for the most important day of her life, the day she was to marry the love of her life, her hotstuff, her Derek.

When JJ and Emily were finished with her hair and makeup Fran said, "alright sweetie now that you are ready, well everything but putting your dress on we have a few gifts for you". Penelope said, "awwwww girlies you're going to make me cry", JJ said, "no, no tears, you're makeup is perfect".

Penelope blew out a deep breath as JJ said, "I know that you already have a new dress but this bracelet was screaming your name to me yesterday" and as JJ put it on Penelpoes wrist she said, "ohhhhh Jayje it's gorgeous". The bracelet was gold with antique gemstones on it, she looked up and said, "thank you Jayje" as she threw her arms around her friend.

Emily said, "and these earrings were my grandmothers, I want you to use them for your something borrowed", Penelope took the earrings and put them on and said, "they are gorgeous Em, thank you". Emily said, "you are very welcome PG", next was Fran who said, "and the something old is this" and she held out her mothers necklace and said, "my mother wore it on her wedding day to my father and I wore it on my wedding day to Hank and now today I want you to wear it on the day you marry my son".

Tears threatened to stream down Penelpoes face but she quickly blotted them away and said, "awwww Fran, thank you, I'm so honored, so so honored" as Fran walked around behind Penelope and put the necklace around her neck and fastened it. Desi smiled and said, "and finally the something blue" as she handed Penelope a blue garter.

Desi said, "now you have your something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue", Penelope looked around the room at the five amazing women and said, "I don't know what I would do without you wonderful ladies, I am truly blessed to have you all as my family".

Fran said, "it's us that's lucky Penelope" as they all wrapped her up in a group hug as the time for her to walk down the aisle to Derek was getting closer and closer. Meanwhile in the grooms room, Derek said, "man, I just can't get this tie to work", Dave shook his had and said, "here son let me help you"

Derek said, "I don't understand why I'm so nervous today", Hotch said, "that's easy, it's your wedding day, this is totally normal Morgan" and Reid and Dave nodded in agreement. When his tie was done Derek looked down at his watch and said, "it's almost time, it's almost time".

Dave said, "well, if you will excuse me it's time for me to go get kitten", Derek said, "can you tell her I love her", Dave said, "will do son, will do" as he headed out of the room. Reid looked at his very nervous friend and said, "alright, let's get you to where you need to be", Derek nodded his head and said, "let's go pretty boy, let's go" as they headed toward the barn.

Penelope and the others were laughing and talking when Dave knocked on the door, Fran walked over and opened the door and said, "come in my love, come in". She stepped aside and Dave stepped in and said, "ohhhhhh, kitten you look stunning, you are seriously taking my breath away".

She said, "thank you, papa bear", he said, "it's time, are you ready"?, she said, "more than ready", JJ and Emily smiled and said, "we'll meet you at the entrance to the barn", she nodded her head and said, "we'll be right there". Fran, Sarah and Desi hugged her and kissed her cheek one final time and told her how beautiful she looked before stepping out of the room, leaving Dave and Penelope alone.

Dave kissed her cheek and said, "are you sure you're ready kitten"?, she looped her arm through his and said, "let's get me married to my hotstuff", Dave laughed and said, "ohhhh, before I forget, Derek wanted me to tell you that he loves you", she said, "awwwwww, how is my hotstuff today, is he alright"?, Dave said, "he's fine, nervous but fine" as they walked out of the room and headed down the hallway that led to the staircase.

A few minutes later Derek looked toward the back of the barn as the music started, he watched as first Emily and then JJ walked up the aisle toward him, they looked so beautiful in their peach colored dresses. When the music changed to the wedding march his heart started racing faster than it was before as he waited for Penelope and Dave to appear in the door.

He couldn't stop smiling as he watched Penelope walking closer and closer to him, when she was at the front of the aisle Dave kissed her cheek and said, "you look radiant kitten". She said, "thank you, papa bear" and then blew out a deep breath as Dave put her hand in Dereks and then walked over and stood with Fran and the others.

The minister smiled and said, "please be seated", the family sat down and watched as the ministers attention turned back to the bride and groom and he said, "dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in front of God and these witnesses to join together in the bonds of holy matrimony Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia".

Derek gently squeezed her hands as the minister asked for the rings, JJ and Reid stepped forward and handed him the rings and after a short prayer he looked at the bride and groom and said, "I understand that the two of you have written your own vows is this correct"?, they both said, "yes" in unison.

The minister said, "Derek take this ring and put it onto Penelopes finger and then recite your vows to her", he took the ring and put it on her finger and then took a deep breath. He looked her lovingly in the eyes and said, "Penelope, baby girl, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, you are the love of my life and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you and being loved by you".

She smiled as he said, " you are my God give solace and I promise to love, honor and cherish you all of the days of my life and that I will spend my life making you the happiest woman in the world". The minister then looked at Penelope and said, "Penelope I need you to take this ring and put it on Dereks finger and then recite your vows to him".

She nervously took the ring and put it on his finger, she then looked at him and said, "Derek, hotstuff, you are the man of my dreams, the love of my life and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life as your wife". I look forward to being married to you, having a family with you and growing old with you".

Penelope gently squeezed his hand and said, "I will love, honor and cherish you for the rest of my life and I too will do everything I can to make sure that you feel loved all of the days of your life". The minister said, "if there is anybody here that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace".

A few seconds later he said, "by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husband and wife", Derek looked at Penelope and smiled as he heard, "Derek, you may kiss your bride". He cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a soft, gentle and loving kiss.

They pulled apart as the minister said, "ladies and gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan" and the air was filled with the sounds of hands clapping, whistles and the shouts of congratulations as the newlyweds shared another kiss before making their way back up the aisle and heading toward the reception area to join their family to celebrate.


	27. Chapter 27

Christmas Wooing Morgan Style-Ch 27

As the reception started Fran smiled and said, "it's time for the first dance" and Derek intertwined fingers with his beautiful bride and led her to the center of the dance floor. As the music started Penelope said, "awwww, handsome, you remembered", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "of course, I did" as the words to Lady by Kenny Rogers filed the air.

Everybody watched the newlyweds as they danced their way across the dance floor wrapped in each others loving arms, Dave wrapped his arms around his wife and watched as Penelope and Derek leaned in and shared a passionate kiss. Fran said, "I'm so happy for them, Dave, I'm so glad that they are finally together and happy".

Dave said, "me to. Bella, me to" as the bride and groom continued their dance, it wasn't long before the floor was filled with couples dancing, even Sarah and Desi were dancing with Jack and Henry as the family continued celebrating. The reception continued with everybody enjoying the delicious food that was prepared by Fran and the staff at the Wedding Barn.

By the time all of the dancing was over, Derek had danced with his wife several times, his mom, sisters, JJ and Emily and Penelope had enjoyed several dances with her sexy hubby, with Dave, Hotch, Reid and two special dances, one with Henry and one with Jack before dancing with her husband again.

When it came time to cut the cake everybody wondered if they would smash the cake in each others faces or do it the right way, welllllll not to disappoint they smashed the piece they were sharing in each others faces and then kissed and licked away the icing before sharing a passionate kiss.

The celebrating continued on for several hours before Derek wrapped his arms around his wife and said, "I need to be alone with you, sweetness", she kissed his lips and said, "well then, my love, let's say our goodbyes and head to our honeymoon cabin" as they headed over and started saying their goodbyes before making their way from the barn with their family and friends running after them tossing birdseed.

As the newlyweds walked up to their door Derek picked Penelope up and said, "I love you, Mrs. Morgan", she said, "I love you, Mr. Morgan" as he claimed her lips with his. When they pulled apart he pushed the door open and carried her inside, as they looked around at the roaring fireplace, the rose petals all over the floor, the chilling champagne, the turned down bed, they quickly undressed and collapsed back on the bed.

Penelope said, "I still can't believe that we're married", Derek kissed her lips and said, "believe it, sweetness because you are and now and forever Mrs. Derek Morgan". She smiled and said, "I love the sound of that", he said, "me too, baby girl, me too" as he kissed his way from her lips down to the curve of her neck and then back to her lips.

He quickly climbed between her legs and as they joined together they both moaned in pleasure, Dereks pace started out slow but quickly changed as Penelope wrapped her legs around his and urged him faster and faster. He wanted tonight to be perfect for her, he wanted to love her slow and easy the way she deserved but right now that's not what she wanted, she wanted it hard and fast, so for their first time together as husband and wife he was giving her what she wanted.

She raked her nails up and down his back moaning his name as he went faster and faster, with each thrust bringing them closer and closer to that explosive release. Penelope raked her nails up and down his back and whispered her love to her new husband over and over as he pounded into her again and again.

It wasn't long before she felt her orgasm starting, Derek smiled against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him like a vise and a few hard, deep thrusts later they both exploded in bliss as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them. Derek kissed her lips passionately and said, "I love you, baby", she said, "and I love you" as he collapsed on the bed beside her as they both gasped for air.

Derek said, "that was amazing", Penelope said, "I have to agree and it felt different for some reason that time", Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "that's because we're married now, sweetness". She smiled and said, "do you have any idea how much I love you"?, he rolled her over onto her back and said, "I have an idea" as he claimed her lips with his again.

Penelope smiled and touched his cheek and said, "I don't know what I did to deserve you but I am so thankful that you're mine", Derek said, "I've always been yours baby girl and now from this day forward I always will be" as he leaned down and claimed her lips with another kiss.

One kiss led to two and so on and so on and soon Derek thrust himself back inside her as round two of passionate love making started for the newlyweds with each touch, each kiss being so overwhelming, so filled with love as the lovers held on to each other like they were afraid if they let go the other would disappear.

The sound of the lovers moans filled the air inside the cabin while outside the sound of fireworks filled the air, Penelope smiled as she wrapped her legs snuggly around her husband as he continued to show her over and over his depths of love for her. She raked her nails up and down his back and arched her back and met him thrust for thrust as they continued showing each other how much they loved each other.

As Derek felt his brides orgasm starting, he sped up his thrusts and was soon joining her in bliss, as pleasure rolled over them both. Derek collapsed on the bed beside her and wrapped her up in his arms, kissed her on the top fo the head and said, "Happy New Year, Mrs. Morgan".

She looked up at him and said, "Happy New Year, Mr. Morgan" she then kissed his chest and laid her head down and sighed happily as the sound of his beating heart lulled her to sleep with Derek to follow a few minutes later.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	28. Chapter 28

Christmas Wooing Morgan Style-Ch 28

The Epilogue- 5 Years Later

Another year was coming to a close and Derek and Penelope had been married 5 years now and were the proud parents of 4 year old Hank Spencer Morgan and 2 year old twins Amber Francine and Ashton David Morgan. Derek and Penelope were still working at the BAU with their family and enjoying every second of their lives together.

Dave and Fran enjoyed spoiling their grandchildren rotten, they not only had Dereks 3 but Sarah had married a doctor named Arthur Gess and they had a son Anthony almost 4 and a daughter Tiffany, who was a little over a year old. Desi had married a newcomer to the BAU team a Luke Alvez and they had twin daughters Tia and Tawny who were now 3.

Hotch and Emily had Jack who was now 9 and they had 4 year old Zachary and 2 year old Sophia Grace, now Sophia was a surprise that came from a second honeymoon to Paris for the Hotchners, The Reids were now parents of 7 year old Henry and 5 year old Adam and 2 month old Jamie who was named after JJs sister that had died when she was a little girl.

The family got together as often as work would let them and each time was amazing, especially holidays, it now took almost 3 tables for everybody to have a place to sit. It was New Years again, so Derek and Penelope along with the rest of their family was gathered at Dave and Frans for the annual celebration.

Fran smiled as she looked around the room at her ever growing family and she couldn't believe that it had only been 5 years since Derek and Penelope had gotten married. She loved spending time with her family and when they were all together they always seemed to have the best time.

Sarah and Desi had moved to Virginia and both lived within a few miles of their mother, Derek and Penelope had moved to a bigger place when she found out she was pregnant with Hank. Derek wanted to make sure that Penelope got her dream home, so he made it happen, he made all of her dreams come true.

Reid and JJ were still in the house they bought shortly after they got married, they had plenty of room for them and their 3 kids and they couldn't be happier. Henry and Jack being the oldest had grown extremely close and were always there to help their mothers with the younger kids.

Dave looked at his watch and said, "alright, everybody it's time for the count down", everybody grinned and gathered close as Dave said, "10, 9". Penelope wrapped her arms around her husbands waist and said, "Happy Anniversary, my love", he kissed her lips and said, "Happy Anniversary, baby girl".

Fran smiled as Dave said, "3, 2, 1" and the air was filled with everybody saying, "HAPPY NEW YEARRRRRRRR !", the husbands and wives all kissed and told each other Happy New Year". Derek smiled down at his wife and said, "we've had 5 wonderful years baby girl and here's to many many more".

Penelope sighed happily and said, "and who would have thought that all of this happened, we owe all of our happiness to you wooing me at Christmas 5 years ago". Derek laughed and said, "yep, you're mine because of wooing, wooing Morgan Style", she giggled and said, "that I am, handsome, that I am" as she claimed his lips in a passionate kiss.

THE END

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY ME AND KAREN HOPE YOU HAVE AN AMAZING HOLIDAY AND WE LOVE YOU ALL AND WE WANT TO THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT


End file.
